Redención
by hitzaella
Summary: A altas horas de la noche Greg Lestrade recibe la llamada de alguien que hacia dos años del que no sabia nada, Mycroft Holmes. A partir de ese momento la vida de Greg se complica a niveles que no había imaginado, inmerso en un juego de poder y traiciones que rodea al mayor de los hermanos Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Miles de gracias, como siempre a Altariel de Valinor._**

 ** _Cualquier error que persista es mio._**

 ** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, son fruto de la mente de Arthur Conan Doyle, y esta versión son la adaptación de Moffat y Gattis para la BBC._**

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

El teléfono sonó en mitad de la noche con un estridente timbre que lo hizo sentarse en la cama sobresaltado. Los últimos días habían sido una locura en los que apenas había dormido más de tres horas seguidas y hoy por fin disfrutaba de la perspectiva de una larga noche de sueño. Presionó la techa de descolgar antes de mirar el numero entrante para que dejase de sonar, saliendo de la habitación con rapidez y lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no interrumpir el sueño de su esposa. Antes de llevarse el móvil a la oreja, miró la pantalla donde figuraba un número que no conocía.

\- Lestrade – contestó con desgana, sentándose en la silla de la cocina. La línea al otro lado permaneció en silencio unos segundos, aunque podía oír claramente una respiración agitada -, tiene cinco segundos para contestar antes de que cuelgue.

Lo que parecía un sollozo contenido sonó al otro lado, y fue cuando escuchó la voz.

\- Inspector…

Lestrade se congelo, hacía dos años que no escuchaba aquella voz.

\- ¿Mycroft?

Una risa atragantada o un sollozo, no supo identificarlo, sonó al otro lado mientras la alarma saltaba a la mente de Lestrade. Lo primero que pensó fue que Sherlock había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Después del caso que acababan de cerrar, su excitación no había disminuido y lo había dejado alterado y eufórico, pero no era la primera vez, y que él tuviera constancia, no lo había llevado en esos dos años a retomar sus malos hábitos.

\- Es reconfortante saber… que tiene buena memoria. ¿Podría…? Necesito su ayuda…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Edificio Chapel… apartamento 427… por favor no sea notorio…

\- ¿Es Sherlock?

Esta vez sí distinguió claramente el sollozo al otro lado con un suspiro.

\- No, y le agradecería… que no… no le dijera…

\- Está bien, Mycroft, no le avisaré. Estaré allí en veinte minutos. No haga nada hasta que llegue, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias Greg…

La llamada se cortó y Lestrade se quedó dónde estaba, sentado en la silla de la cocina a oscuras, mirando el móvil como si hubiese estado hablando con un fantasma. Dos años atrás había terminado su corta relación con Mycroft Holmes en no muy buenos términos. Él sabía que los ojos del "cargo menor en el gobierno seguían sobre él, y en alguna ocasión, detectó su intervención discreta en casos en los que, tanto él como su hermano, Sherlock, habían llegado a callejones sin salidas, apareciendo, en plazos más cortos de los habituales, autorizaciones, órdenes de registro o documentos solicitados. Pero nunca Mycroft había vuelto a mantener contacto directo con él o través de terceros, manteniéndose siempre en la sombra en la relación que mantenía con Sherlock.

Y ahora, después de dos años, Mycroft lo llamaba a altas horas de la madrugada y le pedía ayuda…

.

El Edificio Chapel no era gran cosa, aparte de ser discreto y estar situado en una zona agradable, tenía una entrada de parking que compartía con un parking público, lo que hacía del edificio el lugar ideal para personas que no querían que su cara apareciese en las cámaras de seguridad de la fachada del edificio, ya que se podía acceder directamente desde el parking. Lestrade aparcó en la zona pública de la segunda planta y utilizó las escaleras para acceder a la cuarta planta. Tras recuperar algo de aliento, se dirigió al apartamento 427, casi al final del pasillo en una zona donde dominaba más la penumbra que la luz. Con algo de reticencia, dio dos golpes suaves, tras los que se abrió la puerta no más de unos centímetros. Empujo con cuidado, viendo al instante la figura de una persona sentada en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

\- Entre y cierre, por favor.

Lestrade hizo lo que se le pidió, entrando en la estancia apenas iluminada. Al cerrar la puerta escaneó en busca de alguien más, sin encontrar a nadie más que a Mycroft, sentado en el suelo, con una toalla ensangrentada comprimiéndose el pecho. Respiraba con dificultad, la camiseta que vestía empapada en sudor al igual que el rostro. La mano que no sujetaba la toalla se dirigió al vaso que estaba en el suelo, con marcas de sangre y del que Mycroft tomó un sorbo de un líquido ámbar, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza contra la pared.

\- Perdone si no le ofrezco… una bebida, Inspector… -soltó una risa borracha ante la incredulidad de Lestrade que estaba petrificado -, tendrá que servirse… usted mismo…

\- ¡Voy a llamar una ambulancia! – dijo al fin, alcanzando su teléfono como si hubiese despertado de pronto.

\- ¡NO! Nada de ambulancia, nada de policía… necesito su ayuda…

\- ¡Estás herido! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Mycroft!

\- Ayúdame… te lo explicaré todo… pero no llames… por favor…

En contra de todo buen juicio, Lestrade dejó el teléfono en la mesa cercana y se deshizo con rapidez de la chaqueta, agachándose junto a Mycroft.

\- Déjame ver – ordenó, apartando la mano de Mycroft de la toalla. La sangre comenzó a fluir profusamente, pero aun así levantó la camiseta para verla. Era una herida de bala, en el lado izquierdo, centímetros más arriba del corazón. –La bala sigue dentro, necesitas ir a un hospital, ya – volvió a presionar la toalla sobre la herida mirando a Mycroft a los ojos-.

\- Lo haré, pero antes tengo… que saber quién lo ha hecho.

\- Puedes morir, Mycroft.

\- En estos momentos excepto para ti, estoy muerto.

Lestrade apretó los ojos, pensando. Sería fácil ignorar a Mycroft y llamar a la ambulancia y a su equipo para saber qué había pasado allí, incluso a Sherlock para que hiciese entrar en razón a su hermano, aunque esa no era quizá una opción lógica. Sherlock no había mencionado a su hermano en los años que llevaban conociéndose, si no era para dejar claro que no lo quería cerca. Por otra parte, Mycroft tenía un equipo de seguridad. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Qué estaba habiendo en un apartamento que claramente estaba por debajo de su status? ¿Y por qué, de toda la maldita gente que debía tener a su servicio, lo llamaba a él, que había dejado claro que no se dejaría comprar o manejar por mucho poder que tuviese?

\- Debería echar un mejor vistazo a eso – dijo después de unos momentos, suspirando con derrota - ¿Crees que puedes levantarte y llegar al baño?

\- Dame otra copa y veremos

\- De eso nada – tomó el brazo ileso de Mycroft, colocándolo alrededor de sus hombros, y tomándolo de la cintura, lo puso en pie, haciendo caso omiso del profundo gemido de dolor que soltó. Mycroft era más pesado de lo que parecía al verlo, por lo que Lestrade jadeaba al soltarlo con cuidado sobre la tapa del inodoro. Buscó un botiquín, encontrando lo básico: alcohol, gasas, vendas y tijeras. Colocándose el único par de guantes de látex retiró la toalla y la camiseta, presionando las gasas para intentar detener el sangrado.- ¿por qué no puedo llevarte a un hospital? Puedo no ser nada más que un Inspector de la policía, pero estoy seguro que conseguiría discreción.

\- La hija de Pete

\- ¿Quién?

\- El que me ha hecho esto – la voz de Mycroft era apenas un susurro -, tienen a su hija, era ella o yo… Sólo hay cuatro personas que saben que estaba aquí… que saben de Pete… - la palabra traición ocupó la mente de Lestrade, que comenzaba a entender. Apartó la gasa para ver y cambiarlas por otras, aun sangraba aunque en menos cantidad -. Las heridas de bala siempre se informan… Reserva una habitación en algún hotel barato, cuando estemos allí, llamarás a un número que te diré… alguien acudirá a sacar la bala y coser el desastre… después daremos un aviso anónimo, teléfono desechable, para que la policía venga aquí… escena violenta sin cuerpo… será una desaparición… coge el caso… y no involucres a Sherlock…

\- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a estar en una maldita habitación escondido hasta que encontremos a ese Pete y nos diga quien lo chantajeó para intentar matarte?

\- No, voy a encontrar a quien ha pasado por todos mis filtros y ha llegado hasta mí… Tengo que averiguar qué pretende… si es personal o quiere mi puesto para algo más… grande. Pero tengo que hacerlo mientras cree que ha conseguido lo que quería, o al menos que me ha apartado del camino.

\- Mierda, Mycroft, no estás para jugar a los espías, ¿no crees?

\- No es un juego. Por eso necesito tu ayuda… tendrás que hacer la investigación por mí, te daré los pasos a seguir… seré tu hombre en la sombra… - Mycroft se rio un poco, definitivamente había bebido antes de que Lestrade llegara.

\- Vas a ser un grano en el culo peor que tu hermano. Sujeta esto – dijo de mala gana, poniendo la mano de Mycroft sobre las gasas casi limpias -. Tengo en el maletero una bolsa de ropa para emergencias, iré por ella. No vayas a moverte de aquí.

Greg Lestrade volvió a bajar hasta el parking por las escaleras, entrando en la zona pública atento a lo que lo rodeaba. Eran las cinco de la mañana, y la ciudad comenzaba a despertar, debía darse prisa si quería que la salida de Mycroft pasara desapercibida… Se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no cuestionaba a Mycroft, después de casi veinte años de servicio, en los que había sido escrupuloso con el cumplimiento de la ley para llevar a cabo su trabajo, estaba a punto de romper sus propias normas por alguien que hacía dos años que no veía y al que nada debía. Sacó la bolsa de lona del maletero, donde llevaba ropa deportiva, regresando al apartamento una vez más por las escaleras, maldiciendo su hábito de fumar, a los hermanos Holmes y su propia estupidez por no hacerse negado. Al llegar al pasillo de la cuarta planta, algo andaba mal. La puerta del apartamento estaba abierta.

Maldijo por lo bajo al no llevar arma alguna encima. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, la puerta estaba entornada, escapando apenas una línea de luz. En el silencio que lo rodeaba, pudo escuchar las voces dentro, una de ellas la de Mycroft.

-… necesitas hacerlo –decía Mycroft con la respiración entrecortada. Con cuidado Lestrade empujó la puerta bien engrasada, que afortunadamente no hizo ruido -. Encontraremos a quien la tiene… la pondremos a salvo.

\- No lo entiendes – el hombre sollozó, Lestrade logró ver el brazo estirado que apuntaba con mano temblorosa a la cabeza de Mycroft. Este, por su parte retorcía, en sus manos el paraguas que Lestrade siempre había visto que le acompañaba -. Sabes que sólo tiene siete años… y los que han dicho que le harán… no… no… no puedo permitirlo - un nuevo sollozo cortó su voz y vio como el brazo tembló violentamente y se dobló en dos como si hubiese recibido un golpe.

\- Pete...

\- ¡NO!

Ocurrió demasiado rápido. El llamado Pete volvió a apuntar a la cabeza de Mycroft, Lestrade entró saltando hacia el hombre, lo que lo hizo volverse en el momento que disparaba, enviando la bala a una pared con apenas un chasquido. Mycroft se lanzó hacia adelante empuñando el mango de su sombrilla convertida en una daga, esta se enterró con la fuerza de su peso en la base de la garganta de Pete. Ambos cayeron al suelo en un revoltijo, mientras Lestrade se hacía cargo del arma de fuego y miraba lo que había hecho Mycroft. Había desenroscado el mango de la maldita sombrilla, convertida en un arma que ahora estaba clavada en el cuello de Pete, quien boqueaba mientras se desangraba.

\- ¡Dios, Mycroft! ¿Qué has hecho?


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Altariel de Valinor que corrige, sugiere, comenta y rastrea errores.  
Gracias a ti por leer.

 ** _Capítulo 2_**

Lestrade miró la pantalla del cajero donde aparecía el saldo de su cuenta de ahorros, maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando vio cómo en doce horas, éste había bajado en mil doscientas libras. Con brusquedad, cogió el dinero que escupía la ranura y recuperó la tarjeta, guindándolo en su cartera y regresando al coche. El día había sido de locos, y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber oído alguna vez el apellido Holmes. Cuando sonó el teléfono, descolgó acercándoselo sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo con brusquedad arrepintiéndose al momento.

\- Jefe –la voz de la recién ascendida sargento Sally Donovan no sonó sorprendida, acostumbrada ya a que Lestrade se dejase llevar por el humor del momento-, el friki está es su despacho, le he dicho que no vuelve hasta mañana, pero no se va, ¿Qué hacemos?

\- ¿Te ha dicho qué quiere?

\- No, no habla con nadie, se ha sentado allí y está esperando.

\- Bien… dame… ¡mierda!, dile que estaré allí en diez minutos, que no toque nada.

\- Está bien jefe. ¿Puedo ayudar? –Preguntó con preocupación-, ¿hacerme cargo de algo?

\- No, solo mantén un ojo encima de Sherlock, que no se mueva de mi despacho.

\- Sí, jefe.

Cuando Sally colgó, Lestrade dio un puñetazo al techo del coche, había dejado de darle al volante cuando hizo saltar el airbag un año atrás, después de una "charla" con Sherlock; sentía que su pelo encanecía por días desde que había conocido al detective, y ahora, para colmo de males, estaba metido hasta el cuello en un problema mucho mayor con su maldito hermano. Esa mañana había creído que tendría que lidiar con una mala decisión de Mycroft, una prostituta que lo había metido en líos o un encuentro que había salido mal, en cambio estaba encubriendo un asesinato y escondiendo a Mycroft, temiendo llegar a su casa y encontrarlo muerto por sus propias heridas; porque Mycroft estaba en su casa, con una maldita herida de bala perforándole el pecho.

Cuando logró reponerse horas antes de ver como un paraguas se convertía en un arma letal, apartó a Mycroft que apenas podía moverse del cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Pete definitivamente estaba muerto, y Lestrade solo pudo sentarse sobre sus talones mirando el desastre, consciente de que se acababa su vida.

\- Voy a llamar –dijo, sin mucha convicción.

\- No -Mycroft jadeó, aún consciente-. Han secuestrado a su hija… o me mataba o la mataban a ella… deben pensar que lo ha logrado… ponerla a salvo… saber quién –Mycroft intentó incorporarse, sangrando nuevamente y haciendo un gesto de dolor -. Vámonos de aquí.

Lestrade ayudó a Mycroft a deshacerse de sus ropas ensangrentadas, improvisando un vendaje con las escasas existencias del botiquín y una de las toallas. Se vistió con la ropas deportivas de la mochila, algo que el hombre del gobierno hizo con un gesto de desagrado, y guardando en ésta las de Mycroft, envolviendo en la camisa el estilete del paraguas.

\- Tus huellas –murmuró Mycroft cuando Lestrade buscaba cualquier pertenencia del político. Nunca en su vida Lestrade se había sentido tan culpable como en ese momento, traicionando su propia conciencia sin saber aún el motivo - ¿Dónde tienes el coche?

\- La parte pública del parking.

\- Bien. Yo bajaré por el ascensor, la cámara me grabó entrando, no creo que me reconozcan con estas ropas, tu baja por las escaleras… nos vemos…

\- En la segunda planta

\- Bien… vamos al Pelican London.

\- Lo conozco

En piloto automático, Lestrade siguió las indicaciones de Mycroft, quien, una vez sentado en el asiento trasero del coche, parecía a punto de quedarse inconsciente. Compró cuatro teléfonos móviles desechables, en cuatro establecimientos distintos. Con el primero llamó a emergencias avisando de una pelea en el edifico Chapel, colgando una vez que repitieron la dirección, desmontando el teléfono y arrojando los restos por la ventanilla. Con el segundo, Mycroft llamó, dando un críptico mensaje a lo que parecía un servicio de reparaciones de veinticuatro horas. Al llegar al citado hotel Pelican, pidieron una habitación, que Lestrade pagó en efectivo mostrando su placa para que no figurasen los datos en la ficha del motel. Mycroft envió un SMS desde el móvil que había usado y lo pasó a Lestrade para que lo inutilizase.

\- Vendrá un hombre –dijo al D.I., una vez que cerraron la puesta de la habitación y Lestrade ayudaba a Mycroft a acomodarse en la cama-, hará lo que pueda con la herida de bala; cuando se marche, tenemos que irnos de aquí, no importa el estado en el que me encuentre.

\- Apenas puedes moverte.

\- No es discutible.

Lestrade no discutió. Simplemente, esperó, y cuando dejó a Mycroft en manos de un desconocido con un arsenal médico que traía dentro de un maletín, se marchó a sacar las mil libras que serían el pago. Fue en ese momento en que decidió que, si se estaba hundiendo, lo haría con todo, pero salvaría, si podía, a su esposa. La llamó desde un teléfono público, informándola de que estaba en una situación difícil que podría prolongarse unos días y entrañaba cierto peligro, así que debía coger una maleta con lo esencial y marcharse a Dover son sus padres hasta que pasase lo peor.

\- Mándame un SMS cuando llegues, y no te pongas en contacto hasta que yo te llame.

\- Pero, Greg...

\- Cariño, por favor, por una vez haz lo que te digo. No te pongas en contacto conmigo, cuando esto termine iré a buscarte. No confíes en nadie.

\- ¿Y si te ocurre algo?

\- Sally, ella te llamará, si alguien más quiere que vuelvas a Londres sin que yo te avise, no lo hagas, simplemente mantente lejos –Lestrade escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la línea, y por un momento pensó en que podría tranquilizarla si se acercaba en persona, pero el recuerdo del hombre muerto en el apartamento y Mycroft lo disuadieron-. Estaré bien, sólo… cuídate. Te quiero –colgó el teléfono antes de dejarse llevar y decir algo que pudiera ponerla en peligro.

Después de eso, avisó a Sally de que llagaría tarde y regresó al hotel con el dinero. Mycroft estaba sentado en la cama, pálido y en la mirada algo perdida. En la habitación no había rastro de que se hubiese hecho algo parecido a una cirugía de urgencia una hora atrás. El hombre, del que no sabía el nombre, entregó a Lestrade la bala en una bolsa y un surtido de medicamentos.

\- Analgésicos cada cuatro horas, antibióticos cada seis las primeras treinta horas, después cada ocho. Debería estar en un hospital, pero si no hace nada drástico, sobrevivirá –Lestrade le entregó el sobre con el dinero, mirándolo fijamente-. Yo no los recuerdo a ustedes, devuélvanme la cortesía.

Y con eso, el hombre y su maletín médico abandonaron la habitación, dejando a Lestrade mirando a la sombra del que era un "cargo menor" en el gobierno.

\- ¿Y ahora? –dijo, con resentimiento.

\- Un lugar para los próximos tres días –la voz de Mycroft, aunque cansada y algo trabada, tenía la seguridad que Lestrade conocía-. Es el tiempo que, se suponía, que estaría fuera de agenda. Si puedes pedir el caso de Pete… lo primordial es encontrar a su hija, saber quién ha tramado mi muerte y saber por qué.

\- Sherlock podría ayudar.

\- No, mi hermano debe permanecer al margen, además, no tomará demasiado interés en descubrir quién me quiere fuera de juego. Es mejor así.

\- Es tu hermano.

\- Involucrarlo es ponerlo en peligro a él, también. Yo me basto para hacerme cargo. Te devolveré el dinero cuando aclare este contratiempo.

El móvil de Lestrade vibró con la entrada de un mensaje de texto, al mirarlo era de su mujer, se marchaba con una amiga a Brigthon, si había peligro no quería estar cerca de sus padres.

\- Bien –dijo, guardando el teléfono-, voy a hacerte una copia de las llaves de mi piso, hay mucho trasiego por allí y nadie te va a mirar dos veces mientras no salgas ¿Podrás llegar si te dejo en un taxi? Tengo que tirar al rio las pruebas de un asesinato y volver a la central a mentirle a un equipo entero de buenos policías.

Sherlock estaba sentado en la silla al otro lado del escritorio con las manos juntas delante de la cara, los dedos apoyados sobre sus labios. Al entrar Lestrade, le dirigió esa mirada que escrutaba hasta la última fibra que había sobre alguien para conocer sus secretos.

\- No tengo ningún caso, Sherlock –dijo lanzando su móvil sobre el escritorio y dejándose caer en su propia silla. Sabía que no podría esconder su agitación demasiado tiempo, por lo que quería desembarazarse de él lo antes posible. Tras un minuto de estudio, Sherlock se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta para marcharse sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra, cambiando de opinión al posar la mano sobre el picaporte.

\- Mycroft concertó una cita conmigo hoy, a las diez, para darme la documentación y que hiciera una de sus vigilancias. No acudí, como siempre. Mycroft suele hacerme saber que me está esperando, llamando insistentemente durante cinco minutos sin que yo conteste. Después manda entre diez y doce mensajes de texto, hasta que veinte minutos después me indica que hará llegar la documentación con uno de sus asistentes –Sherlock fijó los ojos en Lestrade-. No ha llamado, ni enviado textos.

\- ¿Y? Habrá surgido una crisis nacional, según tú es ese su trabajo.

\- Siempre llama

\- ¿Y qué, Sherlock? Las personas se cansan de ser ignoradas, quizá tu hermano se haya cansado de que le des plantón y te esté dando el mismo trato.

\- No responde a ninguno de sus teléfonos, no está en su casa.

\- Pobre Sherlock, ignora a su hermano durante años, pero se enfada si le hacen lo mismo durante unas horas –Lestrade apartó la mirada, cogiendo la primera carpeta que había sobre una de las bandejas, dispuesto a ignorarlo-. Te llamaré si surge algo lo bastante raro para que te tiente, ahora vete.

Sherlock lo observó durante unos segundos más, volviéndose, al fin, hacia la puerta.

\- Suerte, Inspector -y se marchó, sin volver la vista atrás, dejando que su sempiterno abrigo ondease a su alrededor.

\- Sí -susurró- la voy a necesitar.

Salió de la oficina a su hora habitual, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, consultando sólo la bandeja de entrada de mensajes y no encontrando el que debería de estar allí cada día que tenía a su jefe fuera de agenda. Caminó como siempre, mirando el reflejo en los escaparates, buscando rostros que la siguiesen, cambió de acera, controlando si alguien se mantenía a su ritmo y su altura, volvía el rostro a la derecha una vez, a la izquierda otra, mirando siempre alerta… hasta que una chica sin hogar tropezó con ella.

Sintió el peso extra que caía en su bolsillo, pero siguió caminando, manteniendo el ritmo y sin dejar de controlar la gente a su alrededor. Tres minutos después sonó el teléfono que habían deslizado en su bolsillo y contestó con naturalidad.

\- ¿Si?

\- Sigue caminado en dirección a la estación de Paddington –la voz al otro lado del teléfono era familiar, y en cierto modo se sintió aliviada, sin hacer otro gesto que mirar dónde se encontraba para tomar la dirección que le indicaba-. Toma el tren de las 7:42 y siéntate al final del tercer vagón. Baja en la estación de Charing Cross y espera –la línea se cortó y ella hizo lo que se le había pedido sin dudarlo.

Cuando bajó en el andén de Charing Cross se quedó esperando, hasta que la afluencia de gente apenas le permitía distinguir a quienes entraban o salían, comenzando a retroceder para tener un mejor punto de observación.

\- No te vuelvas –la voz llegó directamente tras ella, acompañada de olor rancio que acompañaba a la gente sin hogar-. Camina treinta metros, hay una puerta de servicio, entra y espera - hizo lo que le pedían, encontrando un almacén de limpieza con escasa iluminación; apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando el cañón de un arma se apoyó sobre su sien.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? –la voz de Sherlock susurrada junto a ella le erizó la piel, eran pocas las veces que lo había visto en persona y menos las que había hablado con él, pero sabía reconocer cuando alguien estaba dispuesto a matar.

\- Desaparecido, no se ha puesto en contacto en las últimas doce horas. Tenía tres días libres, pero siempre recibo un e-mail confirmando su ubicación. Temo que haya habido un fallo de seguridad.

\- ¿Dónde se esconde en sus días libres?

\- Edificio Chapel, apartamento 427. En este momento la policía está allí recopilando datos sobre un asesinato –la mano de Sherlock tembló al tiempo que tomaba aire con brusquedad-, hay solo un cuerpo, uno de los empleados del club Diógenes, lo averiguarán en unas pocas horas.

\- ¿Qué hacía con mi hermano?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo. Sherlock tenía el aspecto de un hombre dispuesto a hacer lo necesario, y ella, en aquellos momentos, no era menos.

\- Su hermano tiene intereses variados que van en función de la disponibilidad, yo no estaba disponible y recurrió a otra de sus citas habituales, aunque parece que alguien estaba al tanto. Quiero encontrarlo, pero no me atrevo a hacer nada sin saber quién está detrás, solo tres personas sabían de su reunión, así que una de ellas sabe qué ha pasado.

El arma se apartó de la cabeza de ella volviendo al bolsillo del abrigo.

\- Quiero acceso a las imágenes de CCTV desde el último momento que contactaste con él, el nombre de esas tres personas y todo lo que sepas de ese empleado del club. Entra en la base del NSY y haz lo que sea para que ponga el asesinato en manos de Lestrade. Quiero acceso a los informes de la autopsia en cuanto estén y una línea segura para compartir la información. ¿Podrás hacerlo?

\- No hasta dentro de dos horas. Es la hora en que voy a su casa a preparar el trabajo del día siguiente. Tiene el equipo informático necesario, a prueba de intrusos.

\- Bien –Sherlock le indicó la puerta para que se marchara, deteniéndola cuando la abría-. Una cosa más, Anthea.

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Le has dicho a mi hermano que has decidido interrumpir el embarazo?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por el retraso._**

 ** _Ante todo, quiero decir a quienes seguís este fic, o llegáis por curiosidad, que no dejaré ninguna historia sin terminar. Las circunstancias a veces hacen que se retrase un poco el siguiente capítulo, pero siempre habrá un final._**

 ** _Miles de gracias, como siempre, a Altariel de Valinor, que corrige, sugiere y encuentra errores. Los que persistan sin solo míos._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Abrió la puerta con precaución, mirando por encima del hombro si había algún movimiento o sonido poco habitual en el pasillo, entrando sin dejar de vigilar, con todos los nervios de punta desde que la llamada de Mycroft lo despertara la madrugada pasada. A lo largo del día había mantenido comunicación con el político a través de escuetos mensajes de texto usando uno de los teléfonos que aún conservaba de los cuatro comprados, el otro era el que Mycroft utilizaba. Los mensajes recibidos, cinco en total, le informaban de que había llegado al piso y que había ocupado la cama, después que la velocidad de su internet era infame, un tercer mensaje le informó de la escasa calidad alimenticia del contenido de su nevera, y los dos últimos eran más enigmáticos, donde Mycroft le daba las gracias con alguna falta de ortografía, lo que le hizo pensar a Lestrade que el mayor de los Holmes estaba sucumbiendo al cansancio y la pérdida de sangre.

Ahora que por fin estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para enfrentase a la situación de tener escondido a un ¿Desaparecido? ¿Asesino? ¿Víctima de intento de asesinato?... Por lo menos, había tenido la precaución de que su esposa se fuese lejos y se había librado, por el momento, de Sherlock.

Eran las diez de la noche por lo que el piso estaba a oscuras; al encender la luz del salón, Lestrade encontró su portátil abierto y varias hojas garabateadas esparcidas por el sofá. En la cocina, se secaba un plato, un vaso y varios cubiertos usados, el resto del desastre que solía dejar su mujer había sido recogido y limpiado.

\- My… -se calló al no saber si era prudente pronunciar el nombre del político en voz alta - ¿Hola? Estoy en casa –sonrió al sentirse ridículo, acercándose a la habitación. Esperaba encontrar a Mycroft descansando, pero lo encontró en su cama, con el edredón enredado en las piernas, agitándose y balbuceando –. Mierda.

Se quitó el abrigo, acercándose para tocar la piel de Mycroft que, como sospechaba, estaba ardiendo.

\- ¡Eh, Mycroft! –llamó, deshaciéndose de la chaqueta y la corbata para subirse las mangas de la camisa, palmeando suavemente el rostro del hombre y consiguiendo que abriera apenas los ojos - Soy Greg, Lestrade. ¿Puedes decirme cómo te sientes? -Mycroft volvió a cerrar los ojos sin hacer ni siquiera un intento de pronunciar palabra o dar muestras de haberlo reconocido.

Lestrade maldijo y salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. El tener tres hermanos menores le había dado cierto grado de experiencia a la hora de tratar la fiebre, pues había sido el asistente de su madre en varias enfermedades infantiles y alguna que otra que gripe. Sacó el bol más grande que tenía y vació las bandejas de hielo del congelador en él, añadiendo después agua del grifo. Trasladó el bol a la habitación y fue a por varias toallas pequeñas, sentándose en la cama junto a Mycroft. Apartó las ropas de cama y con cuidado quitó la ropa a Mycroft hasta dejarlo solo con una camiseta y calzoncillos, tapó al político sólo con la sabana hasta la cintura y comprobó si la venda que cubría su pecho tenía sangre. Gracias a Dios, eso parecía estar controlado al ver el vendaje limpio, aunque el sudor que cubría a Mycroft haría necesario cambiarlo en breve. Tomando una de las toallas, la sumergió en el agua helada, la retorció hasta sacar el exceso de humedad y comenzó por pasarla por las muñecas de Mycroft, quien temblaba de forma incontrolable. Fue subiendo por los brazos, refrescando la piel, por el cuello y el rostro, dejando la toalla sobre la frente y las sienes, tomando la siguiente para repetir la operación, sustituyendo la nueva toalla por la que había perdido temperatura. Después de diez minutos, fue al baño a por el botiquín donde estaba el termómetro para controlar la temperatura. Mycroft seguía temblando, balbuceando incoherencias, entre las que lograba distinguir algunos nombres, sobre todo el de Sherlock o Pete, pero sin llegar a enlazar frases con algún significado.

Cuando la fiebre bajó a 39º se permitió ocuparse de sí mismo y preparase un café y un sándwich que comió apresuradamente antes de volver a la habitación. Hizo una revisión de los medicamentos que debía haber tomado Mycroft, descubriendo que se había saltado la última dosis de antibióticos y no había tomado el analgésico. Volvió a la cocina a por un vaso de agua que colocó en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a tratar de que Mycroft recuperase el sentido lo suficiente como para tomar las pastillas, antes de plantearse si debía llamar o no a una ambulancia. Las complicaciones que eso traería se estaban convirtiendo en un tema secundario.

La cámara de CCTV de la casa mostró la figura oscura que se deslizó por la parte trasera. No saltó alarma alguna, por lo que supuso que, además de tener llaves propias, conocía también los códigos de seguridad que le daban acceso. Aun así, sentada en el sillón de piel de la biblioteca, apretaba el arma con el dedo a punto, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Cuando Sherlock entró, alzó ligeramente las cejas al verse recibido de esa forma por Anthea.

\- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –fue el saludo del detective, que ignoró el arma y avanzó en su dirección.

Ella la apartó, dejándola sobre la mesa, al alcance de su mano.

\- Sí, aunque he encontrado algo que no esperaba en las grabaciones de las cámaras el edificio Chapel.

\- ¿Y es?

\- Sé dónde se encuentra. Está escondido o, al menos, no en manos de quien quiera que haya tramado esto.

Por un momento, la mirada de Sherlock se fijó en ella con intensidad; la ubicación de su hermano era lo que quería, pero si alguien había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse lo suficiente a Mycroft para atentar contra su vida, era seguro que ni él ni el personal de confianza estaban libres de vigilancia. Anthea lo había encontrado, pero ella sabía qué estaba buscando y era muy capaz de seguir pistas sutiles que hubiese dejado su hermano o qué medio podía usar para ponerse a salvo. Si se acercaba a Mycroft, lo pondría al descubierto, además no era seguro que si su hermano le diese la bienvenido a su intromisión.

\- No quiero saberlo –dijo al fin- ¿Está en peligro inminente?

\- Por el momento, está a salvo. Al menos, eso creo.

\- No intentes ponerte en contacto o acercarte. Borra cualquier pista que hayas encontrado que pueda ser rastreable. Debemos seguir actuando como si fuese su comportamiento habitual de los días que se toma de descanso, al menos, hasta el momento que deba retomar sus obligaciones y no lo haga, eso nos dará dos días para trabajar. Si él te contactara, no quiero saberlo. Ahora, los nombres de quienes sabían dónde estaría.

Anthea pasó un lápiz de memoria a Sherlock sin apartar la vista. Ella sabía cuánto se preocupaba Mycroft por su hermano, y le revolvía el estómago ver que no era reciproco. Ella no iba a contarle a Sherlock que Mycroft, detrás de su apariencia distante, se preocupaba día y noche por su hermano menor, no iba a contarle que ella se sentía honrada de que, las veces que Mycroft se permitía una debilidad, acudía a ella porque confiaba lo suficiente para haberle susurrado en ocasiones los temores de perderlo ya sea por sus aficiones a las drogas o por su mente brillante que a veces corría fuera de control. Tampoco iba a decirle que sabía el absoluto horror que Mycroft tenía ante la idea de que un error le permitiese engendrar un hijo, por lo que ella había mentido a Mycroft, a Sherlock, y mentiría a quien fuese necesario.

\- No es suyo –dijo simplemente cuando Sherlock se dio la vuelta para marcharse, haciendo que se detuviese sin mirarla-. Él es muy cuidadoso y tan observador como tú, por lo que está al tanto de mi condición sin necesidad de que se la haya mencionado. No hay exclusividad por parte de ninguno, así que soy yo la que ha cometido un error con una tercera persona. Esa es la razón de que acudiese a Pete después de más de un año, para darme el tiempo necesario para tomar una decisión, por lo que puede que sea la responsable de lo que ha ocurrido.

Sherlock apretó en su mano el lápiz de memoria, negándose aún a mirarla.

\- No creo en las coincidencias, mi hermano tampoco. Deberías comprobar que tus anticonceptivos siguen siendo efectivos.

Y sin una palabra más, salió en dirección a la habitación que tenía en casa de su hermano y que apenas había usado en años. En ella había un equipo informático igual al que su hermano tenía en su biblioteca; eventualmente lo había utilizado en los días de su última rehabilitación, en los que Mycroft le proporcionó un lugar hasta que encontró un apartamento en Montagne Street donde instalarse. Cuando encendió el equipo y accedió a los archivos, encontró cinco carpetas, una de ellas del llamado Pete y otra de la misma Anthea, las otras tres eran dos hombres y una mujer que no reconocía, aunque las etiquetas de "Director de MI5", "Secretario de Ministerio de Interior" y "Enlace del Ministerio de Exterior" daban una idea del alcance del trabajo de su hermano.

Durante horas, Sherlock leyó, analizó y memorizó cada dato de aquellas cinco personas, descartando casi de inmediato a Anthea. Las pocas veces que la había visto interactuar con su hermano le había parecido segura, confiable y, sobre todo, leal. La relación más allá de lo profesional que mantenían no estaba enturbiada por sentimientos, aunque sí existía entre ellos una comodidad y facilidad de entendimiento que pocas veces Sherlock había visto con alguno de los empleados de Mycroft.

Hacía mucho que Sherlock sabía que su hermano había dominado sus impulsos de la misma forma que hizo con todo lo demás, los redujo a una agenda de trabajo. Planificaba cada semana con antelación y reservaba dos días al mes para sus asuntos, entre los que se incluían sus necesidades físicas, la vigilancia de su hermano y sus visitas personales. Desde que trabaja a menudo con el D.I. Lestrade, era cierto que la vigilancia de Mycroft se había relajado sobre él, y eran menos los dispositivos de escucha que tenía que inutilizar en su apartamento o los coches que se presentaban en algún escenario con la vana intención de recogerlo. Aquello le había dado a Sherlock una sensación de tranquilidad, aunque a veces (y jamás lo admitiría ni aún bajo tortura) se había encontrado merodeando los lugares de sus antiguos camellos sólo para provocar una visita del insufrible de su hermano.

Eran las seis y media de la mañana cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, lo que Sherlock ignoró hasta que, momentos más tarde, Anthea entró con una bandeja en las manos con una taza de té y un plato con tostadas.

\- No voy a comer –se limitó a decir sin apartar la vista de la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Tu hermano me pedirá explicaciones si no hago al menos el intento.

\- Se le pasará la próxima vez que te lo tires.

Anthea dejó la bandeja en la mesa con un golpe más fuerte del necesario.

\- Al menos tu hermano sabe que necesita un poco de interacción física de cuando en cuando y no se ahoga en cocaína porque es incapaz de sentirse humano.

Esta vez Sherlock la miró, recorriéndola de arriba abajo antes de volver a poner los ojos en los de ella.

\- Mi hermano hace lo necesario para el trabajo. Nadie confiaría en una persona que no demuestra una debilidad física o emocional, por lo que Mycroft ha escogido tener uno o dos amantes a los que alterna según la disponibilidad. Estoy seguro de que nunca ha desmentido las insinuaciones que hayan hecho sobre lo bien que lo tiene atendido su asistente personal. Su desprecio hacia mi estilo de vida y aficiones es notable, y él se encarga de dejar claro que soy una mancha en su perfecta y estructurada vida, por lo que unido a mi desinterés en lo que le ocurra, no me hace un objetivo fiable para extorsionarlo. Por el contrario, el que ocupa su cama dos noches al mes sí merece la atención de quien quiera información, dañarlo o chantajearlo. Tiene una casa a prueba de espías y, sin embargo, sale a un apartamento a sus encuentros con su amante, para poder ser observado… ¿a quién le importa? No está casado, no le rinde cuantas a nadie. Tú eres tan desapegada como él, tu familia hace mucho que dejó de preocuparte y tu principal enfoque es el trabajo; la persona ideal para ponerla en el ojo de quien quiera saber de sus falsas debilidades. Un cebo para hacer salir a la luz a sus enemigos. Pete, sin embargo, era divorciado y tiene una hija, por la que se preocupaba por como peleó por la custodia. El mantenía la relación con Mycroft para que intercediera y poder recuperarla, mi hermano seguramente se encaprichó con él hace mucho, lo que le dio más influencia de la que tú has tenido en ¿cuánto… tres años? Si de verdad le hubieses importado algo, serías tú la que estaría en la morgue…

El contenido de la taza de té se estrelló en la cara se Sherlock, gracias a Dios sólo tibio, lo que lo hizo callar y asomar media sonrisa a sus labios.

\- Así que sí te importa –murmuró-. Interesante -se limpió con la servilleta de la bandeja, volviendo la atención a la pantalla del ordenador–. El caso ha sido asignado a Jones, ¿Cómo harás para que lo tenga Lestrade?

\- Ya está hecho. También, he enviado un e-mail desde el correo de Lestrade a la patóloga que ha hecho la autopsia de Pete para que te permitan ver el informe y el cuerpo a primera hora. Es nueva, por lo que podrás tener acceso sin mucho problema aunque vayas solo. Su nombre es Molly Hopper.

\- Bien –se levantó, arreglando su chaqueta y alcanzando el abrigo que había dejado sobre la cama-. Quiero saber quién se está postulando como director del MI5 cuando Eliza Manningham se retire, sobre todo si alguno ha estado recientemente en Mónaco. Y necesito dinero, mínimo dos mil libras, en efectivo –Anthea desapareció, volviendo apenas dos minutos después don un sobre que entregó a Sherlock y un teléfono móvil.

\- Cinco mil libras –informó-, el teléfono es irrastreable y a prueba de escuchas, en el uno en marcación rápida está mi número. Me pondré en contacto cada seis horas, si no recibo respuesta asumiré que estás en problemas. Hay vigilancia superficial sobre ti, por lo que sería conveniente que cambiases el look si quieres pasar desapercibido.

\- Al contrario, quiero que me vean. Si han perdido a Mycroft estarán nerviosos y esperarán que los lleve hasta él.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por sus correcciones y sus animos._**

 ** _Cualquier error que persista es mío_**

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

.

.

Había conseguido que la temperatura de Mycroft se mantuviese en unos manejables 37º en las últimas horas. Unido a que había recobrado el conocimiento para tomar por sí mismo los antibióticos y los analgésicos, casi se atrevía a pensar que había pasado lo peor. Vestido con las ropas del día anterior, estaba sobre el lado libre de la cama con la manta sobre él y profundamente dormido, cuando la alarma del despertador sonó. Gruñó y se quejó antes de apagarla y darse la vuelta, sentándose de golpe en la cama al recodar la noche que había pasado.

–Buenos días, Inspector.

La voz de Mycroft sonaba cansada y algo temblorosa, pero nada que ver con la del día anterior. Al mirarlo, Lestrade lo vio sentado contra la cabecera de la cama, con el portátil sobre las mantas y la mirada en la pantalla.

–Veo que estás mejor –logró decir, pasándose las manos por la cara para despejarse.

–Digamos, simplemente, que estoy consciente. Todo parece funcionar al 25%, pero es mejor que estar… desconectado. Creo que estoy acumulando contigo una deuda impagable, Inspector.

–¿Cómo te sientes, realmente?

–Dolor en el pecho, pero a ratos soportable, el resto parece haber estado bajo un desfile de la guardia real… dos veces, pero va mejorando.

–No debiste saltarte las dosis ayer –se levantó, frotando las manos por la cintura, resentido por la incomodidad y la falta de sueño. Echó una mirada a Mycroft desde arriba, viendo realmente el aspecto del político. Las ojeras eran muy vivibles en el rostro algo pálido que parecía contraerse con cada respiración que Mycroft tomaba, la mirada menos ágil y los movimientos de sus dedos sobre el teclado iguales a un principiante-. Pareces una mierda, sí. ¿Crees que puedas tomar una ducha rápida para cambiar el vendaje? Quitaré las sabanas, sudaste mucho durante la fiebre. Te echaré una mano.

–Puedo intentarlo.

–Bien, pues ducha, medicinas y desayuno. Después veremos cómo demonios voy a quitarle el caso a Jones.

.

.

Lestrade no necesitó quitarle el caso de asesinato en el edificio Chapel al Inspector Jones. Cuando cruzó la puerta de su oficina, éste lo estaba esperando con un par de carpetas en las manos y la impaciencia pintada en el rostro.

–Greg, buenos días –lo saludó, tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa falsa–. Tengo que ponerte el día de un caso que Gregson quiere que lleves, al parecer no se fía de mi equipo.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué caso? ¿Y por qué me lo pasa a mí si es tuyo?

–Me envían a Edimburgo, uno de mis asesinatos sin resolver, al parecer un sospechoso ha sido detenido por darle una paliza a su novia y han solicitado que vaya para atar las pruebas que tenemos aquí, aunque con una semana de retraso, así que no puedo demorarlo. Ayer entró el asesinato del edificio Chapel, no es nada del otro mundo pero sí tiene algunas incógnitas curiosas.

–Sí, lo oí, Sally quiere meterle mano. Algo de un arma poco común y un escenario extraño.

–Pues es todo tuyo. Parece que el muerto quería cargarse a quien quiera que se estuviese tirando, pero le salió mal y, al final, el tipo se defendió demasiado. Hay dos casquillos y una sola bala en la pared, así que la otra tiene que estar en el cuerpo del otro tío.

–¿Por qué sabes que es un tío?

–Hubo mambo antes de la pelea y ni rastro de que haya pasado por allí una mujer, así que… de todos modos lo confirmaran después de procesar el ADN que se ha recogido –le pasó una de las carpetas que Lestrade abrió para encontrarse con las fotografías del escenario del crimen. Durante un segundo, cerró los ojos al ver el cuerpo de Pete-. El arma que usó no parece un cuchillo normal, no hemos encontrado nada, por lo que supongo que se lo habrá llevado. Hay infinidad de huellas distintas en el apartamento. Parece como si fuese el picadero de un grupo de amigos, ya sabes.

–¿Quién es el propietario del apartamento?

–La constructora sigue teniendo la titularidad –Lestrade levantó la cabeza-. Eso pensé yo. Ese apartamento no se vendió, pero es claro que lo disfruta más de una persona. Hemos pedido los informes al Fisco para rastrearlo, ya he pedido que te lo remitan junto con los resultados del examen forense. La autopsia debería estar antes de las 12 –le tendió la otra carpeta a Lestrade-, todo lo que sabemos del muerto. Aún no hemos localizado a su exmujer, y el hermano está de vacaciones en Grecia, no llegará hasta esta tarde.

–¿Por qué crees que el asesino es el que estaba con él? Podría haber sido un asalto –lo preguntó de forma casual, mirando la ficha del difunto.

–En las cámaras del ascensor sólo hay un tío no identificado, entra vestido con traje y sale con ropa deportiva, el resto de la planta ha sido identificado, no hace falta que venga el friki a decirnos que es nuestro sospechoso.

–Sherlock es bueno en lo que hace, Jones, que sea un idiota desconsiderado no le quita mérito –dijo Lestrade, ligeramente ofendido en nombre del detective.

–Algún día te traerá problemas, Greg –se acomodó la chaqueta sonriendo a medias a Lestrade-, imagino que no lo llamarás para esto.

–Claro que no, además diría que es aburrido, y prefiero mantenerlo lejos de Donovan en los casos simples, no se llevan bien que digamos.

–Bien, pues suerte entonces, y tenme al tanto.

Jones se despidió, dejando a Lestrade con el caso en sus manos sin saber muy bien a quién debía agradecérselo. Eran casi las ocho de la mañana, estaba cansado y había dejado a Mycroft en la sala de estar de su piso, revisando las páginas webs nacionales e internacionales en su portátil, en busca de noticias en las que esperaba encontrar la respuesta de lo que había pasado. Apenas habían pasado cinco minutos cuando hizo venir a Donovan.

–¿Si, jefe?

–Tenemos el caso Chapel –le dijo, tendiéndole el expediente con los datos de Pete-. Localiza a su exmujer, tenemos que saber qué problemas tenía, y averigua quién es el forense, quiero ver el cuerpo lo antes posible. Dile a Anderson y Travis que vamos a echar un vistazo al escenario en una hora –Sally se quedó mirando a Lestrade con el celo fruncido con aprensión– ¿SÍ?

–¿Habrá consulta externa?

Lestrade sonrió a pesar suyo. Donovan le había insinuado un par de veces que había voces en el departamento que cuestionaban el cierre de los casos en los que que había contado con la participación externa de Sherlock. A ella no le gustaba y no lo disimulaba como la mayoría del equipo a quienes Sherlock se esforzaba en dejar en evidencia.

–Esta vez no, según Jones es un caso de violencia de pareja, solo vamos a confirmarlo. –el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta de Lestrade vibró con un mensaje entrante, lo ignoró continuando con las ordenes a Donovan.

En los siguientes diez minutos continuaron entrando mensajes que ignoró. Su teléfono oficial estaba en la mesa y permanecía en silencio. Lestrade era consciente, por las informaciones del mismo Mycroft esa misma mañana, que su despacho podía tener alguna cámara y uno o dos micrófonos, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía y hacía en su oficina, ya que no sabía quién estaría al tanto de la información que se dijese entre esas paredes. Siguió con su rutina, terminando su café y saliendo al baño antes de ponerse en camino con su equipo al lugar del crimen. Una vez que se encontró en el cubículo, sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y leyó los mensajes de Mycroft. Todos ellos eran enlaces a noticias que parecían no estar relacionadas: El accidente de una agente de aduanas en Francia, un estuciante en Cardiff hospitalizado por una explosión del piso que compartía, una pelea en un pub con tres heridos de consideración, la oleada de robos de vehículos de la zona sur con predominio de Mercedes…

"Fuera de mi división" contestó Lestrade en un mensaje a Microft. La respuesta llegó de inmediato.

"Inminente atentado en Londres. Posible infiltrado en MI5"

–Mierda.

.

.

Molly Hooper era una muchacha delgada, insegura y más o menos atractiva según los estándares, o al menos eso pensó Sherlock. La había visto en algunas ocasiones aunque sin prestarle atención cuando aún era sólo la asistente de uno de los patólogos de la morgue y él acompañaba a Lestrade para ver alguno de los cuerpos. Repasó en su mente los momentos en los que se habían cruzado, destacando que el D.I. mostraba cierto respeto por ella y a veces pedía su opinión en un aparte. En aquellos momentos, siempre había rubor en las orejas y las mejillas de la chica, asi que Sherlock echó mano de su antigua personalidad de William y dibujo en su cara una sonrisa que sabía podía cautivar tanto a hombres como mujeres si la acompañaba con la caída de ojos y el tono de voz adecuados. Se acercó a la joven que, aquellos momentos, revisaba su ordenador.

–¿Señorita Hooper? ¿Molly Hooper? –Sherlock esperó a que los ojos de ella se posaran en los suyos y entonces sonrió, casi pudo sentir como el corazón de Molly bombeaba con más velocidad y sus mejillas se encendían.

–Sh-Sherlock, hola, sí….

–Creo que tenemos una cita –dijo con intención, viendo como los dedos de Molly buscaban algo a lo que agarrarse.

–¿Cita?

–Para ver el cuerpo, el del asesinato del edifico Chapel, Lestrade…

–¡Oh! –esta vez la cara de Molly adquirió el rojo rabioso de la vergüenza, desviando los ojos hacia su tabla-, Si, el… sí. Recibí el correo del Inspector…

–Esta vez, sólo seré yo, si no le importa, señorita Hooper.

–M-Molly… por favor, sólo Molly –dijo, con la voz demasiado aguda, poniéndose en pie demasiado rápido y evitando hacer contacto visual otra vez con Sherlock–. Aún no he podido… hacer el examen de toxinas, esperaba al D.I….

–La causa de la muerte es clara, según el informe.

–Sí, el corte de la garganta, parece… un cuchillo de doble filo, de unos 20 centímetros al menos –llegaron a la sala donde el cuerpo yacía cubierto sobre la placa fría. Molly se acercó descubriendo hasta la cintura, una vez en terreno conocido parecía haber ganado confianza–. La entrada es irregular, como si una vez que el arma entrase en el cuello hubiese caído mientras aún se hacía presión.

–Como si se hubiesen abalanzado contra él –Sherlock se agachó, mirando los bordes de la herida, para después buscar otras señales del difunto–. Como si hubiese caído con el peso de una persona que no puede mantenerse a sí misma… ¿Alguna señal de golpes?

–Algunas marcas –levantó aún más la sábana para mostrar el abdomen y la zona lumbar donde se veían moretones en distinto estado de curación–, parece que se había peleado en los últimos días.

–O lo estaban convenciendo para hacer algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo…. Bien –se incorporó dándose la vuelta para marcharse sin rastro de la amabilidad que había mostrado.

–¿Qué le digo a Lestrade cuando venga? –Sherlock se giró para mirarla esta vez con expresión seria–. Recibí una llamada antes de que llegaras, me dijo que venía hacia aquí… él… no envía correos… siempre llama…

Sherlock se giró a medias hacia ella encogiéndose de hombros y recuperando la sonrisa.

–Quizá, por esta vez, no tiene que saber que me he adelantado.

–No… claro –Molly sonrió, pasando la mano por el cabello para recogerlo detrás de la oreja–, sólo… esta vez…

Sin más, Sherlock salió de la sala, cuidando de tomar el camino opuesto al que Lestrade usaba para acceder a la morgue, atravesando la planta de administración. Al salir a la calle, revisó su teléfono, encontrando un mensaje que venía de uno de los indigentes a los que había proporcionado un teléfono. Era la imagen de un locutorio en Willesden Green del que salían dos hombres, uno de ellos llevando en brazos a una niña de no más de seis o siete años que parecía estar dormida sobre su hombro. Contestó enviando una decena de mensajes a números distintos mientras ponía en marcha un plan en su cabeza. Recordaba con claridad los procedimientos que su hermano se había empeñado en que memorizase en los días en los que hacia trabajos de vigilancia para él.

Entró en la primera cafetería que encontró, ocupando una mesa cerca de las ventanas, una vez que fue atendido y pidió un desayuno, luego se metió en los baños, sacando el móvil que Anthea le había proporcionado, enviando un mensaje.

"Identidad y extracción para mujer de 38 años y niña de 7. Ubicación preferiblemente en zona rural. Pasaré la dirección y hora de recogida en breve."

No firmó el mensaje, tampoco esperó repuesta. Cuando salió del baño y ocupó su mesa, se obligó a tomar el café que había pedido y dar, al menos, un mordisco al sándwich. Después de 10 minutos salió de la cafetería, viendo el movimiento apenas perceptible de quien se había convertido en su sombra desde el día anterior. Un nuevo mensaje procedente de otro de sus confidentes en su móvil le dio una dirección. Paró un taxi para dirigirse a la central de NSY, gracias a Molly sabía que Lestrade no estaría, lo que le permitiría entrar por la puerta y salir por el garaje, deshaciéndose así de la vigilancia a la que estaba sometido.

Pasó directamente a los vestuarios de NSY, donde, en los últimos meses, Lestrade le había tenido que proporcionar más de una vez un cambio de ropa que le permitiese quedarse el tiempo necesario para el papeleo, por lo que, además de tener una llave de la taquilla del D.I., sabía que había ropa de dudoso gusto en ella que tenía su talla. Se cambió con rapidez, dejando con tristeza el Belfast y el traje bajo uno de los bancos del vestuario hechos una bola. Salió a la calle nuevamente con una sudadera con la capucha sobre el rostro, unos vaqueros y botines. Con paso rápido se dirigió a la boca de metro, para ir a la última dirección que le habían proporcionado.

Llegó cincuenta minutos más tarde a una tienda de ropa infantil, mirando a través del escaparate a Amanda Walsh, exmujer del hombre asesinado en el edificio Chapel, y al que habían amenazado para que acabase con la vida de Mycroft, con quien mantenía, desde hacía años, una relación intermitente. La mujer que estaba observando en aquel momento, intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero él veía los movimientos nerviosos, las miradas angustiadas y el rictus de la boca… su hija era, sin duda, el arma con la que habían amenazado a Pete y a ella misma.

Un nuevo mensaje puso en los labios de Sherlock una sonrisa, avanzando para entrar en la tienda y dirigirse directamente a Amanda.

–Señora Walsh –dijo, acercándose lo suficiente para susurrar y que nadie más lo oyera–. En 30 minutos, salga a fumar a la parte trasera, habrá un vehículo BMW negro. Suba a él cuando se abra la puerta trasera, sin hacer preguntas.

–Mi hija…

–Sólo obedezca.

Sherlock se apartó, abandonando la tienda. No podía quedarse a explicar a una mujer amenazada quien era y que pretendía, ella estaba ya condicionada para obedecer, podía aprovecharse de ello y evitar problemas. Ese problema quedaría en manos de Anthea en breve, ahora debía ocuparse de lo importante, quién y por qué querían quitar del camino a Mycroft.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Nuevo capítulo._**

 ** _Los personajes no son míos, los errores que persistan si._**

 ** _Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por ser mi beta, por sus animos y comentarios._**

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

Anthea aparcó en la parte de atrás, vigilando que ninguna de las cámaras en 300 metros a la redonda apuntase en su dirección, tal como había programado. Tenía a seis personas que había escogido minuciosamente coordinándose con Sherlock para recuperar a la hija de Pete y Amanda Walsh, con el dudoso apoyo de la gente sin hogar en la que, el más joven de los Holmes, confiaba mucho más que en cualquier agente que alguna vez Mycroft hubiese puesto a su disposición. Era muy consciente de que ponía en peligro, no sólo su trabajo, si no que el de otras personas, además de su vida, al llevar a cabo una operación no autorizada, sin conocer aún ni el alance ni los peligros. No le gustaba, pero eran medidas desesperadas a una situación no planeada.

Miró la puerta que debería haberse abierto ya hacía más de cinco minutos, barajando la posibilidad de entrar ella misma cuando, al final, se abrió para dar paso a Amanda, que agarraba con manos temblorosas el bolso contra ella, mirando en todas direcciones después de haberla visto. Anthea abrió la puerta trasera, poniendo el motor en marcha. La mujer entró mirándola apenas cuando Anthea ya estaba en movimiento.

-Amanda, mi nombre es Janet, imagino que ya sabe lo ocurrido con su marido Pete –comenzó Anthea, dirigiéndole una sonrisa forzada en un intento de tranquilizarla mientras se incorporaba al tráfico de Londres.

-Exmarido

-Bien, su exmarido –Anthea estudió brevemente a la mujer a través del retrovisor- ¿Qué le ha dicho la persona que ha contactado con usted en la tienda?

-Sólo… sólo que subiera al coche. ¿Ya está terminado? ¿Encontraron a ese hombre?

Anthea volvió a fijar los ojos en la mujer, de la información que había recopilado no había mucho: católica, irlandesa, vino a estudiar a Londres y se quedó atrapada en un matrimonio que había terminado en malas condiciones dos años atrás. La mujer estaba nerviosa sí, pero no asustada, no ansiosa, no había preguntado por su hija… no temía por su vida… ni por la de su hija.

-Aún no –se aventuró, estudiando su reacción mientras esperaba el cambio a verde del semáforo –. La llevo a un lugar seguro con su hija.

-Ese… maldito maricón… -dijo Amanda con irritación- ¿Tenía que follárselo?… ¿Tan difícil era matarlo? ¿Ni siquiera para salvar a su hija fue capaz de hacer algo bien?

Anthea miró el movimiento de un vehículo gris un carril a la derecha. Cogió su teléfono encriptado sin dejar de prestar atención al vehículo y a la mujer que llevaba detrás, enviando un texto a Sherlock.

-Nos están siguiendo, Amanda, quizá deba agacharse.

La mujer miró alrededor, localizando el vehículo gris, Anthea se dio cuenta en el momento en que Amanda reconoció a los ocupantes del coche gris. Soltó el volante el tiempo justo para abrir el teléfono que acababa de usar y lanzarlo en pedazos por ventanilla abierta, mientras Amanda se volvía hacia ella con la cara retorcida.

-Puta

Lo siguiente que sintió Anthea fue un dolor lacerante que le atravesó la espalda antes de que el vehículo gris embistiese contra ellas.

"Amanda Walsh está implicada. Extracción sólo de la niña. Silencio desde ahora."

Sherlock frunció el ceño ante el mensaje de Anthea, repasando en su mente desde el momento que vio a Amanda y hasta que abandonó la tienda. Toco en ella decía que estaba siendo coaccionada, su nerviosismo, su disposición a obedecer….

Maldijo mirando a los hombres que se estaban llevando a los dos que habían estado reteniendo a la hija de Pete. La niña seguía dormida, sedada sin duda para evitar que pelease al estar entre desconocidos. Los hombres que había enviado Anthea habían sido muy eficaces, y los miembros de su red habían provocado la distracción necesaria para que se llevase a cabo lo que, él creía, sería un rescate sin llamar la atención sobre ellos. La niña sería llevada a una casa de seguridad con una psicóloga que se haría cargo de ella, por el momento. Los dos hombres que estaban siendo echados a la parte de atrás de una furgoneta de repartos, serían interrogados exhaustivamente en breve. Tenía la opción de marcharse con ellos y ser parte de esos interrogatorios o seguir con el plan marcado para saber quién estaba interesado en eliminar a Mycroft. Optó por la segunda, ya que nunca se había habituado a los métodos de interrogación de los hombres del gobierno, prefiriendo sus propias artes para obtener información.

Con paso decidido, regresó a la estación de metro, donde cogió el que le llevaría de vuelta a NSY, ya era hora de volver a mostrarse a las personas que lo estaban vigilando.

Una hora más tarde estaba de nuevo en su traje y su sempiterno Belfast saliendo por la puerta que horas antes había atravesado con la misma indumentaria. Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó en dirección al puente Westminster, asegurándose de que su sombra volvía a seguirle sus pasos. En Scotland Yard se había informado que Lestrade seguía fuera desde las ocho y media de la mañana, y aunque había un nerviosismo poco usual entre ciertos departamentos, no había notado ninguna mirada en especial hacia él, por lo que su nombre o el apellido tanto de él como el de su hermano no estaba en las prioridades de ningún agente. Eran las dos de la tarde, por lo que puso sus pasos en dirección al club Diógenes, donde acudía en raras ocasiones.

Como había ocurrido antes, simplemente entró y se dirigió a la oficina que su hermano mantenía allí, entrando sin hacer el intento de llamar y deteniéndose en seco al ver, sentado en la silla de su hermano, a una de las personas que Anthea había señalado como posible sucesor de la actual directora del MI5.

-¿Qué hace en la oficina de mi hermano? -preguntó sin ceremonias avanzando sólo un paso dentro de la sala.

-¡Oh! Usted debe ser Sherlock Holmes, el hermano de Mycroft –el hombre lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa especulativa que se hizo más amplia al llegar a la cara de Sherlock. – imagino que sabe quién soy, cierre la puerta y siéntese ¿quiere? A los socios no les gusta escuchar nada más alto que sus pensamientos, como ya sabe.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –repitió haciendo caso omiso de la petición.

Jonathan Evans se levantó caminando él mismo hasta puerta y cerrándola, señalando a Sherlock uno de los sillones que había cerca de la chimenea apagada.

-Tenemos que concretar algunas cosas, señor Holmes, como el fallido atentado contra la vida de su hermano, su desaparición durante horas debajo de las narices de uno de mis hombres y el desafortunado "accidente" de la asistente de Mycroft en una operación de extracción no autorizada, para empezar.

-¿Anthea?

-Hace casi dos horas. Un vehículo ha embestido el suyo, dándose después a la fuga con la señora Walsh. Ella está en estos momentos en el quirófano, no hay garantías de que tengamos un final feliz en este caso. Ahora, ¿Por qué no me cuenta lo que sabe y le devuelvo el favor no mandándolo también de cabeza a una prisión de alta seguridad en medio de la nada?

Lestrade frunció el ceño al abrir la puerta de su apartamento, levantando ligeramente la nariz y aspirando.

-¿Hola? –dijo, quitándose el abrigo y entrando hasta la cocina, donde Mycroft se peleaba con una nube de humo con una sola mano. Con rapidez se acercó a abrir las ventanas para permitir que saliese el humo y acercándose a la cocina quito el sartén del fuego-. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Debería de ser una tortilla –la voz de Mycroft sonaba cansada y un poco avergonzada. Al volverse a mirarlo, Lestrade vio a un derrotado Mycroft, aún demasiado débil y posiblemente soportando más dolor del que le diría.

-Está bien, podrías haber esperado antes de provocar un incendio. El olor permanecerá días- Mycroft se dirigió a la sala, sentándose con cuidado en el sofá dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo. Temblaba ligeramente y una fina capa de sudor le cubría el rostro-. Deberías de estar descansado, perdiste mucha sangre.

-Lo que tengo que hacer es averiguar de una vez por todas quien es el topo.

-No creo que puedas hacerlo desde aquí.

-En realidad… he podido entrar en la red de cámaras de tráfico y la base de datos de Scotland Yard. Tu portátil es obsoleto, pero Anthea es muy útil a la hora de saber cómo sacar partido a la tecnología y he recordado un par de cosas. Tienes una alerta sobre ciertas personas que han entrado en el país en los últimos treinta días, si son detenidos o identificados por algún motivo, serás informado y le darás prioridad, y tráfico busca varios vehículos robados de modelos concretos por si alguno es localizado cerca de objetivos potenciales para perpetrar un atentado –Mycroft tenía la cabeza apoyada contra los cojines y los ojos cerrados, hablando casi con calma, habiendo pequeños gestos de dolor cada vez que tomaba aire.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que va a ocurrir, Mycroft?

-Las coincidencias no existen Greg. Un agente de aduanas es atacado en una reyerta de un café en Francia, no acude a su puesto de trabajo y es cubierto por un eventual, que posiblemente deja entrar a una o varias personas no gratas a cambio de una generosa cantidad con la que se marcha a Polonia pocos días después. Estalla un artefacto explosivo en uno de los pisos de residencias de estudiantes de intercambio. Roban varios vehículos, los que tienen preferencia por los mercedes suelen colocar coches bomba en lugares donde harán mucho daño. Y eso, días después de que el nuevo primer ministro anuncie que va a modificar su política exterior…

-Y todo eso sacado de unos artículos que has encontrado en internet, sin conexión y sin relevancia, que te dicen que son los preparativos de un atentado en el país.

-Esos son los visibles, hace falta escarbar un poco y tirar de los hilos de cada persona implicada para rellenar los espacios en blanco, encontrar otros detalles que nos ponga en el camino para intentar saber quién, dónde, cómo y cuándo. Unido a que, la persona que debe alertar sobre todos esos detalles aleatorios y coordinar las acciones pertinentes para descartar la alerta, ha sufrido un intento de asesinato, sí, quedan pocas dudas de que va a ocurrir. Estoy seguro de que llevan tiempo preparándose, posiblemente en espera de los pasos del primer ministro. Modificar la política con ciertos países no tiene un coste gratuito, hay facciones en los países de oriente medio que se están inclinando hacia el terrorismo como medio para exigir fuera y dentro de sus fronteras.

Lestrade puso un plato en la mesa con una tortilla y queso junto un vaso de agua y los analgésicos. Mycroft abrió los ojos habiendo un gesto de desgana.

-¿Y qué debo buscar, entonces? –dijo volviendo a la cocina para procurarse de su comida.

-Lo que salga lo habitual sería una forma de empezar. Con las alertas que te he redirigido es posible que hoy mismo tengas las primeras pistas.

-¿Qué hay de Sherlock? Ayer vino a buscar casos, aburrido como siempre, aunque estaba más impertinente que otros días, podría pedirle…

-No, no quiero que se involucre con nada que tenga que ver conmigo. Me he tomado muchas molestias para que se mantenga fuera del radar.

Una sospecha pasó por la mente de Lestrade. Él sabía con seguridad cuanto preocupaba a Mycroft el bienestar de Sherlock, y no había llegado a entender en aquellos dos años la falta de comunicación entre ellos, incluso el desprecio que el menor mostraba en ocasiones. ¿Y si Mycroft alentaba la distancia y esa animadversión? ¿Y si lo mantenía fuera para no convertirlo en una pieza con la que poder ser presionado? ¿Y si, simplemente, mantenerlo lejos era una forma de creer que estaba a salvo de los enemigo del propio Mycroft?

El teléfono de Lestrade sonó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cogiéndolo en la cocina y dejando que Mycroft comenzase a comer, aunque no ponía demasiado empeño en ello. Pasados cinco minutos Greg estaba de vuelta a la sala con la clara intención de marcharse.

-Han secuestrado a Amanda Walsh –informó con gesto serio-. Al parecer, han embestido el vehículo en el que viajaba con otra mujer y se la han llevado. El vehículo implicado es uno de los que pusiste en alerta.

-¿Quién iba con ella?

-Hellen Mills, no sé nada más. Voy al Sant Mary`s, es donde la han llevado aunque parece que no va a salir de esta - el rostro de Mycroft palideció aún más si era posible- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Voy contigo, Hellen Mills es el nombre real de Anthea, mi asistente.

-Ni lo sueñes. Me estoy jugando el trasero porque me has dicho que nadie debe saber dónde estás y ahora quieres correr a ver a tu secretaria.

-Si estaba con la exmujer de Pete, ella ha estado intentando ponerla a salvo, así que sabe...

-¡No, Mycroft! –el mismo Lestrade se quedó perplejo por la autoridad con la que había hablado al mayor de los Holmes, sabía que este, de no encontrarse herido, no le permitiría que se impusiese de esa manera. Suavizando un poco la expresión y el tono, se puso el abrigo dispuesto a marcharse-. Deja que me ocupe de esto, te avisaré en cuanto sepa como está. Quédate aquí, toma los antibióticos y come, sería genial que descansases. Cuando pueda escaparme, averiguaremos algo sobre esa posible amenaza y me dirás como ver los indicios ¿de acuerdo?

Lestrade vio con claridad como la mente de Mycroft trazaba un plan en el que lo dejaba fuera en los dos segundos que tardó en responder.

-Está bien, me quedaré aquí como una dama victoriana esperando mientras retuerzo mi pañuelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Nuevo capítulo, algo corto, pero en el siguiente estamos metidos en faena._**

 ** _Gracias a Altariel de Valinor por corregir, comentar y detectar errores._**

 ** _Capítulo 6_**

Jonathan Evans se sentó tras el escritorio de la oficina de Mycroft en el club Diógenes sin dejar de observar a Sherlock que se mantenía obstinadamente de pie.

–Me resulta extraño que, habiéndole dicho que han intentado matar a su hermano, su preocupación se centre en su asistente ¿Confirma eso mi sospecha de que sabe dónde está escondido?

–Por el contrario –respondió Sherlock, poniendo en su rostro la más falsa de las sonrisas–, confirma lo poco que me importa lo que pueda pasarle.

–Que adorable muestra de amor fraternal.

–¡Por favor! Mycroft tiene recursos para cuidarse y desaparecer si quiere. Para mí será agradable no tenerlo encima durante un tiempo.

–Y aun así ha venido aquí ¿A qué, señor Holmes? ¿A intentar averiguar qué le ha pasado?

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada de Evans. En el poco tiempo que tuvo con la información que le proporcionó Anthea, había podido descartarlo como el responsable del atentado a Mycroft, pero confiar en él no era una opción con la que hubiese contado, sin embargo, no podía arriesgarse a que le impidiese salir del club.

–¿Va a retenerme? ¿O se conformará con los informes de las dos personas que me siguen? Poco discreto uno de ellos, por cierto; tardé menos de tres minutos en darme cuenta que me seguían. Estaba convencido de que mostrarme en las cámaras de CCTV sería suficiente para hacer salir al topo que se ha colado en sus filas –la pequeña contracción en los ojos de Evans le dijo a Sherlock que no se había equivocado en su suposición, si el aspirante a director del MI5 estaba buscando en los papeles de su hermano, algo se había podrido en el cuerpo de seguridad nacional.

–Cuidado con lo que habla, sr. Holmes.

–El señor Holmes es mi padre. ¿Quiere encontrar a Mycroft? Averigüe de donde salió el coche que ha embestido el de Anthea. La señora Walsh no fue secuestrada, sino recuperada. Su exmarido en la morgue presenta señales de "persuasión" física, y presumo que fue amenazado con hacerle daño a su hija para que atentase contra mi hermano, algo en lo que su madre debía ser colaboradora necesaria en vista de su rescate. La niña está a salvo, pero es Anthea la que sabe dónde ha sido ubicada, del mismo modo que ella es la única que sabe dónde está mi escurridizo hermano, con la diferencia de que ese dato no se lo ha comunicado a nadie, ni siquiera a mí.

–No puede decir lo que no sabe –concluyó Evans, admitiendo el hecho con una ligera expresión de asombro.

–Exacto, pero ha habido un equipo en la recuperación de la niña… ¿Debo decirle más para que sume dos y dos? ¿Quizá necesite apoyo de un puñado de indigentes más competentes que su preciado personal entrenado para vigilar y seguir sin ser detectados? Ellos se mezclan y son invisibles, no como sus… agentes.

–No tiente a la suerte, sr. Holmes. Aún puedo ponerlo bajo custodia con algunos miembros de ese personal –Evans tomó la actitud de quien ha terminado con lo que quería decir, cogiendo una de las carpetas de la mesa–. No despiste a mis hombres hasta que esto esté aclarado, es por su seguridad, no quiero darle explicaciones a Mycroft si se mete realmente en una situación delicada.

Sherlock se mantuvo en el sitio unos segundos, observando cómo eran revueltos los papales de su hermano, algo que le dejó una sensación de disgusto dirigida a Evans. A Mycroft no le gustaba el desorden, no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas, y si alguien lo hacía, era Sherlock el único que tenía derecho a fastidiarlo.

–¿A quién ha encerrado en una prisión de alta seguridad en medio de la nada? –preguntó al fin, para distraer la sensación de sacar a Evans de la silla por la fuerza.

–A gente como usted, sr. Holmes.

.

.

Lestrade esperó más de tres horas hasta que se alguien se dignó a darle información sobre Helen Mills, alias Anthea. Una vez que estuvo allí, despidió al policía que estaba de guardia a la espera de la llegada de algún familiar, cosa que no se produciría ya que Helen Mills no tenía ningún contacto de emergencia ni familia en el país para que pudiese ser avisada. Mycroft lo había puesto sobre aviso, del mismo modo que le había advertido que cualquiera que se presentase, pertenecería al MI5 o a quiénes habían provocado el accidente. Durante ese tiempo que permaneció en el hospital, recibió infinidad de llamadas de su equipo y mensajes desde distintos departamentos gracias a las alertas que Mycroft había derivado hacia su correo. Las más llamativas fueron las que informaban de haber localizado dos de los vehículos robados en el último mes. Lestrade necesitó hacer tres llamadas y recordar algún que otro favor para que los vehículos fuesen enviados directamente al laboratorio para ser examinados en profundidad. No pronunció la palabra terrorismo o bomba, pero dejó caer que buscaran sustancias potencialmente peligrosas.

Cuando al fin un cirujano con la ropa de quirófano aún puesta y la expresión grave preguntó por el agente a cargo de Helen Mills, Lestrade esperó lo peor.

–¿No hay ningún familiar? –preguntó el medico después de observarlo con desconcierto.

–No, no tiene familia directa y no consta relación con nadie.

–En ese caso, imagino que usted se hará cargo por el momento. Redactaré el informe para entregárselo junto a la bala que se le ha extraído esta misma tarde

–No se me informó de ningún tiroteo.

El cirujano se encogió de hombros, perdiendo gran parte de la gravedad anterior al no tener que tratar con familiares.

–El accidente ha sido muy aparatoso, en el primer examen _in situ_ no se detectó el orificio de bala. Le ha entrado por el riñón izquierdo y nos ha sido imposible salvarlo, igual que el feto. El traumatismo que ha provocado el golpe ha roto el fémur y la cadera, el aborto ha sido espontáneo, pero me temo que el útero ha quedado dañado por una intervención improvisada, solo el tiempo dirá si es definitivo. Afortunadamente, ningún órgano importante ha sido afectado, por lo que su vida, por el momento, no corre peligro, aunque su estado es crítico y no descarto alguna complicación. Lo importante es que hemos conseguido estabilizarla, pasará unos días en coma inducido por lo que, por ahora, no podrá comunicarse con ella. Estará en cuidados intensivos por el momento.

–Gracias a Dios –respondió, aliviado. No conocía a la asistente de Mycroft más que de vista, pero una vida siempre era importante–. Voy a mantener un agente las veinticuatro horas para custodiarla hasta que pueda hablar con ella, espero que no sea un inconveniente.

–Mientras no estorbe al equipo médico, no habrá problema.

–Bien, doctor…

–Phillips, Dan Phillips.

–Greg Lestrade –estrechó la mano del doctor, consciente de que necesitaba un aliado en el hospital para que lo mantuviese al día de los progresos de Anthea–. Me quedaré aquí hasta que llegue el oficial que estará de guardia y enviaré a un sargento a por el informe cuando lo tenga listo. ¿Sería posible que se asegure de que yo esté aquí en el momento que decidan despertar a la señorita Mills?

Una sonrisa se asentó en labios del cirujano, no era común que un Inspector de la policía pida las cosas con educación. Tomó la tarjeta que le tendía Lestrade y volvió a estrecharle la mano.

–No se preocupe, me encargué de mantenerle al día de los progresos.

Lestrade estuvo en el hospital al menos una hora más hasta que Sally Donovan se presentó junto a una agente femenina para hacer el primer turno de guardia. Anthea había sido trasladada ya a una de las salas de cuidados intensivos y Lestrade sólo pudo verla a través de un cristal, con cables y tubos conectados al cuerpo. Dejando allí a Dónovan después de informarla de que debía esperar el informe del cirujano, se marchó con la idea de acercarse a su apartamento y dar a Mycroft noticias sobre su asistente.

No se fijó en el enfermero que, con el pelo escondido bajo el gorro de quirófano y la mascarilla, había entrado en la habitación de Anthea, recogiendo la tabla médica y leyéndola de principio a fin, moviéndose con cautela, haciendo el mínimo movimiento con su hombro izquierdo, como si evitase que se pudiese abrir una herida apenas curada.

.

.

La biblioteca de Mycroft está silenciosa y sólo se oye el toque de los dedos sobre el teclado a esas horas de la noche. Una bandeja con una cena fría y sin tocar está olvidada en la mesa auxiliar donde el sirviente la dejó horas antes. Mycroft tiene un servicio permanente en su casa, reducido pero eficiente y discreto, que lleva años trabajando con el mayor de los Holmes. Sherlock había optado esta vez por entrar por la puerta principal, sabiendo ya que Evans lo tenía vigilado. Al llegar a casa de Mycroft fue recibido con un escueto "Sr. Holmes" por parte de lo que podía considerarse el mayordomo de su hermano que le franqueó la entrada sin hacer preguntas.

–Mi hermano estará fuera unos días –había dicho a modo de saludo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca–, me quedaré hasta que vuelva.

Desde ese momento, Sherlock se había instalado en el escritorio de su hermano, dejando que llegasen y se fuesen bandejas con te, café o comida que no tocó. Su atención estaba en el trabajo que había hecho Anthea el día anterior, con los movimientos en los últimos seis meses de las personas que, sospechaba, podían atentar contra Mycroft. Después de tres horas, tenía al candidato: asistente del secretario de exterior, que había viajado con él a Niza en la misma fecha que un conocido simpatizante de los grupos terrorista iraquíes estaba en Mónaco. La distancia entre ambas ciudades era fácilmente salvable en apenas 40 minutos, lo que apuntaba hacia él con lo que a Sherlock le parecían luces de neón. Sin ningún remordimiento entró en el servidor del MI5, hackeando la base de datos hasta dar con el teléfono privado de Evans. Le envió todos los datos que habían recabado Anthea y sus propias averiguaciones. En unos minutos, el teléfono en la mesa de Mycroft sonó y Sherlock lo cogió disimilando apenas una sonrisa.

–Veo que no le gusta perder el tiempo, sr. Holmes.

–Quíteme a sus agentes y encontraré a Mycroft.

–Algo me dice que eso no le llevará demasiado tiempo.

–¿Me va a quitar la vigilancia o no?

–Deme una buena razón. Tiene hasta las ocho de la mañana para convencerme.

La línea se cortó, dejando a Sherlock desconcertado. Algo se le había escapado, algo que Evans no le había dicho. Se había tomado con demasiada calma que le diese el nombre del topo, como si esa información no fuera relevante. Se recostó en la silla de su hermano uniendo la punta de los dedos bajo su nariz y exhalando. ¿Qué hacía que la posición que ocupaba Mycroft lo hubiese colocado en el objetivo? No conocía en profundidad su alcance dentro del gobierno, ni mucho su papel en la política exterior… pero Mycroft jugaba en la liga de la seguridad, las vigilancias a las que él mismo era sometido no eran accesibles para un simple político, su alcance y la facilidad para manipular cargos públicos, los perfiles que una vez estudió el mismo Sherlock…

Volvió al ordenador y esta vez entró en la base de datos de Scotland Yard, específicamente en el perfil del D.I. Lestrade: sus correos, sus órdenes, sus alertas… Siete minutos después, llamaba de nuevo a Evans.

–¿Ya lo ha descubierto? –la voz sonó ligeramente sorprendida.

–Va a haber un atentado y usted lo sabe.

–Venga a verme. A las 8.


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡Feliz Año Nuevo!**_

 _ **Después de las fiestas y de vuelta a la vida normal por fin he encontrado el tiempo para actualizar con un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por la demora.**_  
 _ **Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor.**_  
 _ **Cualquier error que persista es solo mío.**_

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Eran las siete y media cuando Sherlock entró en la oficina que su hermano Mycroft mantenía en el club Diógenes. Cómo el día anterior, Jonathan Evans se encontraba al otro lado de la mesa, con expresión cansada y un humor bastante oscuro.

–No son las ocho –comentó cuando Sherlock entró y dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta manila de la que escaparon varias hojas con fotografías–. La puntualidad es uno de los pilares de nuestra sociedad sr. Holmes.

–Está sobrevalorada. He localizado siete posibles objetivos, dos de ellos a un 80%, calculo que será en las próximas treinta horas, con coches bomba o suicidas.

–Dieciséis horas.

Sherlock frunció el ceño intentado leer la actitud de Evans: era un hombre de mediana edad, de buena familia y carácter férreo, más directo que Mycroft pero igual de capaz de guardar secretos. Las ojeras le decían que llevaba varios días sin apenas dormir, abusando del café, esperando el desenlace de una situación crítica. Su ropa le dijo que no había abandonado esa oficina en al menos 36 horas, y aunque en ese momento se encontrase solo, había indicios suficientes de al menos seis personas más que habían estado allí mismo hacía poco.

–Entonces… dieciséis horas –dijo al fin Sherlock, desconcertado por la falta de alarma.

Evans asintió. Parecía sopesar la posibilidad de contarle a Sherlock algo más, hasta que sacudió la cabeza para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

–Sherlock Holmes, detective privado, asistente de la policía, superdotado, drogadicto, obsesivo… tengo un informe bastante completo de sus aficiones, vicios y habilidades. A pesar de mis dudas, Mycroft me convenció de que era el mejor analista de carácter que podíamos encontrar, y tuve que darle la razón, hasta que decidió que se había cansado y volvió a ser un problema al retomar su afición a las drogas. De no ser por su hermano, hace tiempo que estaría fuera de circulación, aunque quizá por esta vez sea una pieza de la que nos podamos servir– tomó la carpeta que Sherlock había dejado sobre la mesa y se acercó a la chimenea encendida a pesar de la temperatura agradable de la época del año. Una a una fue echando las páginas al fuego, sin reaccionar al primer aliento que tomó Sherlock con asombro–. Sr. Holmes –comenzó sin apartar la vista de las páginas que se consumían–, llevamos años en un delicado equilibrio entre hacer lo que es noble y justo y dejar que ciertos acontecimientos sigan su curso, minimizando los daños dentro de lo posible sin dejar rastro de nuestras intervención, todo ello para salvaguardar la más importante de nuestras fuentes en territorio enemigo.

–Un infiltrado.

De nuevo volvió a asentir, cerrando los ojos con cansancio. Una vez que las hojas se redujeron a cenizas, volvió a la silla de Mycroft.

–No puedo darle los detalles ahora, solo decirle que a veces es necesario un pequeño sacrificio calculado en aras de evitar un desastre incalculable que nos coja desprevenidos. Tenemos un topo en nuestras filas, sí, sabemos quién es, sus canales de comunicación y los contactos que tiene en medio continente, pero controlamos el flujo de información que le llega al milímetro, a cambio nosotros tenemos a alguien en un lugar muy delicado y, protegerlo para seguir teniendo acceso a la información vital que nos proporciona, a veces nos exige no actuar para no señalarlo o dar pistas de su existencia. Una vez que lo que tenemos entre manos pase, estaré en disposición de darle un relato detallado en consideración a la confianza de su hermano en usted, pero hasta entonces debe ignorar todo lo que sabe con respecto a ese atentado.

–Dejar que todo pase, sentarme a ver el mundo arder –dijo Sherlock con el mismo desagrado que le producía hablar con su hermano de sus obligaciones políticas.

–Yo no sería tan poético al decirlo, simplemente deje que ocurra, las medidas que podemos tomar para minimizar el coste humano están en marcha.

–¿Y, ya está? –Sherlock apretó el puño que mantenía dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo. En los años que había colaborado con su hermano, aun cuando no quería hacerlo, la constante había sido salvaguardar las vidas de los inocentes. Mycroft era capaz de muchas cosas, entre ellas encerrarlo en una clínica de rehabilitación más parecida a una prisión, incluso incomunicarlo durante semanas, pero su sentido del deber y la responsabilidad con la que había asumido su particular papel de "Guardián del Reino" era casi admirable. Y ahora, un hombre que llevaba años luchando contra el terrorismo le pedía que dejase que ocurriese…

–No se equivoque, señor Holmes –Evans parecía haber seguido su línea de pensamiento, adoptando una expresión de desagrado–. No estamos de brazos de cruzados, pero debemos evitar que haya la más mínima duda de que lo sabíamos. El hecho de que su hermano fuese atacado por un hombre cuya mujer atentó después contra su asistente nos da un poco más de maniobrabilidad. Tenemos la suerte de que se ha asignado a cierto Inspector de Scotland Yard a cargo del caso. Sus fuentes le han proporcionado una valiosa información sobre vehículos robados de los que han sido localizados dos de ellos y están siendo analizados a fondo. Quizá si cuenta con la ayuda de su consultor externo sea capaz de encontrar a la señora Walsh, tener una charla con ella, conseguir los nombres de las personas que custodiaron a su hija en los últimos días… El detective Inspector Lestrade puede ser capaz de intuir las zonas de riesgo… trabajar desde su posición para minimizar los daños sin que intervenga la seguridad nacional.

–Si sabe qué va a ocurrir, cuándo y dónde, ¿por qué simplemente no hace que esa información llegue de forma anónima?

Evans sacudió la cabeza con desgana.

–Porque todo deja un rastro que es posible seguir por quien sabe mirar. Llevo años siguiendo esos hilos, señor Holmes. Yo no tengo la intuición o la inteligencia de su hermano, mi trabajo ha sido a ras de suelo, y sé que todo deja una marca. Usted mejor que yo debería saberlo. Dele las pistas a Lestrade, si es capaz de conectarlas con la suficiente rapidez quizá mañana solo hablemos de daños materiales.

Lestrade dejó de soltar maldiciones después de haber revisado cada habitación del piso y constatar que Mycroft se había marchado, Sacó el móvil secundario con el que se comunicaba con él y llamó, recibiendo la ignorancia por respuesta. Tras dos llamadas comenzó a mandar mensajes, reclamándole donde se había metido y qué estaba haciendo,

Después de quinte minutos en los que no recibió respuesta alguna, decidió volver a Scotland Yard, a la espera del informe de los vehículos encontrados y a repasar las imágenes del accidente de Anthea en busca de una pista. Cuando llegó a su oficina, encontró a Donovan en su silla, haciendo la revisión de las imágenes,

–Jefe –lo saludó sin abandonar la silla.

–¿Has encontrado algo?

Sally arqueó las cejas al notar el tono de enfado de Lestrade, mirándolo con detenimiento unos segundos y limitándose a negar y volver la vista a la pantalla. Estaba bastante acostumbrada a esas alturas a sus arrebatos malhumorados.

–Las imágenes de tráfico no son muy claras –dijo, al fin–, solo he podido identificar la mitad de la matrícula del otro vehículo. El que conducía Helen Mills está registrado en el parque gubernamental. Acabamos de recibir las imágenes de uno de los bancos cercanos al accidente, y tengo mejor ángulo, sólo… un momento… –pasaron unos minutos en los que Sally tocó el teclado, se acercó a la pantalla, murmuró y, básicamente, ignoró a Lestrade que se había quitado el abrigo y había ido por uno de los cafés de la oficina. Cuando regresó para encontrarla en la misma actitud, comenzó ordenar su mesa, hasta que el grito de Sally lo sobresaltó– ¡Ahí está! Una imagen completa –Lestrade se acercó por detrás mirando la pantalla. La imagen apenas borrosa permitiría identificar una matrícula, y cuando el equipo informático hiciese su magia, incluso el rostro del conductor seria visible-.

–Envía esto y deja que yo continúe, ¿Qué hay del hospital?

–La bala será procesada por si hay coincidencias. La chica está en coma inducido. Habrá un agente permanente y nadie hablará con ella antes que tú una vez que despierte –Sally volvió a mirarlo frunciendo el ceño– ¿Puedo preguntar por qué es tan importante, jefe?

–Aún no lo sé Donovan, algo me dice que esos tipos –señaló la pantalla donde la imagen congelada del coche embestía el que conducía Anthea-, no son simples secuestradores. He visto las imágenes del accidente. Amanda Walsh sale del coche por su propio pie y no intenta huir, parece que la ayudan a subir al otro coche, no la empujan, no la obligan… por muy aturdida que esté, no hay una reacción de miedo… parece más un rescate que un secuestro. Además su marido está en la morgue, nadie sabe por qué… su hija ha desaparecido.

–¿Puede ser que la estén obligando amenazándola con hacerle daño a la niña?

–No lo sé –una idea se cruzó por la mente de Lestrade haciéndolo torcer el gesto– ¿Quién ha recogido la bala de Helen Mills?

–Nicols, ¿por qué?

–Ocúpate de sacar una imagen de ese tío y pasarla por todos los filtros de búsqueda, empieza por los internacionales, especialmente terrorismo.

–¡Jefe!

–Hazme caso –dijo con la urgencia impresa en la voz al recuperar su abrigo–, y pon a trabajar contigo a todo el que esté en disponible. Voy a pruebas y después a hablar con el superintendente.

La bala que sacaron del cuerpo de Anthea era milagrosamente del mismo calibre que la que se encontró en el apartamento del edificio Chapel y por tanto el mismo de la que él tiene sellada en una bolsa de evidencias y que fue extraído del pecho de Mycroft. Lestrade había urdido un burdo plan para sacar de la pista al mayor de los hermanos Holmes, y aunque apenas confiaba en que pudiera salir bien, no podía dejar de intentarlo. En el laboratorio de pruebas, Lestrade solicitó el contenedor de las evidencias, dando las gracias en silencio cuando le informaron de que aún no habían sido procesados y de que faltaban algunas horas para ello, Con la excusa de revisar el informe que el cirujano entregó junto con la bala a Donovan horas antes, se metió en una de las salas, cambiando una bala por otra y relacionando así el crimen del edificio Chapel con el ataque a Helen Mills.

Después de diez minutos, salió de nuevo en dirección a la oficina de Gregson, pasando antes por los servicios para comprobar si había recibido algún mensaje de Mycroft en el teléfono secundario. Maldijo una vez más al no tener respuesta a sus llamadas y mensajes, decidiendo en aquel momento que ya había terminado con eso y que no volvería a revisar hasta que Mycroft se dignase a ponerse en contacto con él.

Tratar con Gregson fue más fácil de lo que había esperado. Después de hacer el relato del robo de los vehículos y la recuperación de dos de ellos con sustancias sospechosas, unido a que el implicado en el accidente de Helen Mills también era robado por la misma banda, no le puso pegas a hacer una búsqueda activa con agentes en la calle.

–Pero no dejarás el caso Chapel –le dijo Gregson antes de despedirlo.

–No iba a hacerlo, señor, creo que están relacionados de alguna manera –Lestrade se calló antes de añadir que esperaba estar en lo cierto cuando recibiese el informe de balística, casi oyendo las palabras que Sherlock había pronunciado decenas de veces "solo las mentiras tienen detalles".

–La mujer de la víctima ha sido secuestrada en uno de esos coches, claro que están relacionados, Lestrade.

Lestrade se sintió mortificado por haber pasado por alto ese detalle. En su mente, Amanda Walsh no había sido secuestrada, y su atención estaba en terroristas y coches bomba, con lo que la muerte de Pete Walsh era una consecuencia más de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

–¿Cree que deberíamos pasar un informe a seguridad nacional?

–¿Y arriesgarnos a que esto sea sólo una banda de ladrones de coches que trafica con ingredientes para drogas? No, Lestrade. Somos perfectamente capaces de hacernos cargo, si hay algo que sea preocupante cuando tengamos los resultados de los vehículos tomaremos una decisión más drástica, pero hasta ahora se tratará como ajuste de cuentas entre los integrantes de una red de robo y contrabando de coches.

–Está bien, señor –Lestrade se levantó para regresar a su oficina cuando se le ocurrió la última pregunta– ¿Cómo tratamos la desaparición de la hija de la señora Walsh? Se llevaron a la madre, pero nadie ha localizado a la hija o ha dado la alarma.

–No tenemos una denuncia, pero puedes poner a algunos hombres a averiguar quién se hace cargo de ella cuando la madre trabaja, ver el colegio y averiguar qué familiares tiene. Puede que incluso esté con algún pariente que no sabe nada de lo ocurrido. Vamos a esperar 24 horas antes de pensar en una desaparición de alto riesgo.

Con un amargo sabor de boca, Lestrade dejó el despacho de Gregson con intención de regresar al suyo cuando le llegó un mensaje de Sally que le indicaba que estaba en una de las salas de prensa. Solían utilizarlas para desplegar información de forma visual en la larga pizarra que tenían allí, un método al que los más veteranos y algunos de los jóvenes más perspicaces, como la propia Sally, usaban para poner los datos de los casos complicados a la vista a la hora de trabajar.

–Jefe –ella lo saludó al verlo entrar, se había detenido a recoger dos cafés, tendiéndole uno a la joven sargento. Eran más de las 9 y la noche se presentaba larga y complicada. Lestrade observó el trabajo de Sally: había desplegado la información de los vehículos robados, su última ubicación, datos de los propietarios, informes de tráfico… Un par de docenas de fotografías de distintas cámaras mostraban distintos momentos del accidente y a los ocupantes de los vehículos. En una de las esquinas, Sally había puesto las fotografías de Amanda y Pete Walsh, así como la de Anthea, con un interrogante en cada una de ellas.

–¿Alguna teoría? –preguntó, revisando todo lo desplegado.

–Puede. He encontrado una detención de Amanda Walsh cuando tenía 19 años, participó en su ciudad natal en disturbios relacionados con las juventudes del IRA. Quedó en nada, pero al parecer hay miembros de su familia cumpliendo condena por terrorismo. Sospecho que se vino a Londres por ese motivo.

–Pudo haber sido una de esas fases juveniles.

–Puede, pero se casó con un hombre que trabajaba en el club Diógenes, donde se reúnen políticos a… lo que sea que hagan allí. Me da que tiene razón al pensar que esto es más gordo.

–Bien –Lestrade se paró ante la pizarra observando cada apunte de información. Iba a ser una noche larga….

Despertó con un sobresalto al sentir la vibración en el bolsillo interior se a chaqueta, sacó el móvil y revisó, no había mensajes nuevos o llamadas, pero sí el aviso de que se estaba agotando la batería. Se restregó los ojos incorporándose, el sofá de dos plazas de la sala de descanso no era lo mejor para dormir, pero Lestrade ya había pasado allí muchas horas y su cuerpo parecía estar casi acostumbrado. Eran las nueve de la mañana, apenas recordaba la hora a la que había enviado a Sally a casa a dormir un par de horas, mientras él usaba la pequeña sala para descabezar el sueño. Tras asearse lo mejor que pudo y cambiar la camisa por una de las que mantenía en su taquilla, regreso a la sala de prensa, con la esperanza de poder ver más claramente entre el flujo de datos una pista de donde se produciría el enunciado atentado. Frunció el ceño al ver la figura envuelta en el abrigo oscuro, mirando fijamente la pizarra desde un par de metros atrás.

–¿Sherlock? –El detective apenas le dirigió una mirada, con las yemas de los dedos unidas bajo la barbilla– ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Aburrido, necesito un caso.

Lestrade se plantó ante él con los brazos cruzados.

–Este no es para ti

–¿Porque han disparado a la asistente de mi hermano? Puedo ser objetivo, no temas, nada que tenga ver con Mycroft alterará mi capacidad de raciocinio. Ya he puesto a mi red a buscar al conductor –señaló imperceptiblemente con la barbilla la fotografía que Sally había conseguido.

–En serio, Sherlock, esto no es para ti, es más grande de lo que parece.

Ahora sí que Sherlock se fijó en Lestrade, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido hasta que sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente.

–He oído que dos hombres de origen árabe han aparecido en las orillas del rio cerca del puerto. Parecen haber sido torturados, mi red dice que había una niña con ellos antes de que los metieran en una furgoneta… están en el mismo hospital que Anthea… ¿Quieres ir?

Ambos hombres se miraron, los dos sabían dónde estaban metidos, pero ninguno hablaría por temor a desvelar lo que el otro aún no sabía, y sin embargo los dos buscaban lo mismo.

–Tú pagas el desayuno –gruñó Lestrade, volviéndose hacia la puerta, haciendo caso al instinto que en aquel momento le gritaba que estaba en el buen camino.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mil perdones a quienes siguen la historia por el imperdonable retraso.**  
 **Como siempre, miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por ser mi beta.**

 ** _Capítulo 8_**

Sherlock se apoyaba en la pared observando con impaciencia cómo Lestrade intercambiaba palabras inútiles con el sanitario que custodiaba el cuerpo hasta que fuese trasladado a la morgue. De las dos personas encontradas en el rio, una de ellas ingresó cadáver debido a las heridas de lo que, para Sherlock, era evidentemente un interrogatorio donde de habían empleado métodos violentos. El otro hombre se encontraba en el quirófano, pero las posibilidades no eran muchas de que sobreviviese.

Después de haber conseguido las huellas y las pertenencias personales del fallecido, Lestrade intentaba sacar algo de información al sanitario, perdiendo un tiempo precioso que ponía a Sherlock cada vez más nervioso. Con intenciones de salir de allí a fumar mientras esperaba al D.I., se dirigió a la salida de urgencias, deteniéndose en seco al ver a uno de los hombres de Anthea caminar en su dirección con el uniforme de asistente de quirófano, la identificación convenientemente vuelta hacia atrás y un calzado no permitido dentro de ningún hospital para su personal. El hombre pasó por su lado sin mostrar reconocimiento, dirigiéndose a los asesores. Sherlock sacó su móvil enviando a Lestrade un apresurado mensaje de que lo esperase en la puerta de urgencias y se dispuso a seguir al hombre de Anthea.

Entró tras él en el ascensor, sin prestarle atención aparente, siguiéndolo cuando salió en la cuarta planta. Cuando lo vio entrar en una de las habitaciones destinadas a la ropa sucia frunció el ceño, no era lo que esperaba, pero haciendo una panorámica no distinguió ninguna cámara en el pasillo, y la que vigilaba el ascensor era fija, por lo que se hallaba en un punto ciego, así que se arriesgó y entro en la sala tras el agente.

Había entrado apenas un metro cuando la puerta se cerró y quedó sumido en la oscuridad.

-¡Por favor! –Murmuró dejando traslucir todo el fastidio que le causaba la situación-, ¿vamos a hablar en la oscuridad con voces susurradas y contraseñas con respuestas? ¿Es ese el patético nivel de nuestro servicio secreto?

La luz de la habitación de encendió cegándolo durante unos segundos hasta que vio claramente al hombre.

-Contención de daños, señor Holmes, nadie que pueda recordarlo hablando con un sanitario que no reconocen, nadie que escuche por casualidad… debería estar satisfecho con que me detenga para darle algunas indicaciones en lugar de dejarlo en la oscuridad con ideas equivocadas. Lo que necesita saber es que el hombre del quirófano no saldrá con vida.

-No me toma por sorpresa –dijo, intentando ocultar el desagrado que le causaba la confirmación de sus sospechas.

\- Cuando el D.I. Lestrade le pida ayuda para saber qué ocurrió para que dos cuerpos sean incinerados por equivocación cuando debían estar bajo custodia a la espera de identificación, usted no intervendrá. No habrá archivos médicos ni forenses, no habrá informe de los sanitarios ni registro ¿lo entiende?

-Por mucho que lo piense el D.I no es del todo idiota. -No acostumbraba a defender a nadie, pero el D.I. había demostrado en ocasiones que tenía algo de cerebro.- ¿Qué hay de las huellas que Lestrade tiene? ¿Los efectos personales?

-Se perderán en la vasta burocracia de evidencias no identificadas de Scotland Yard cuando haya sacado de ellas toda la información que necesite, por lo que le animo a que no deje que el Inspector las deposite en el departamento de pruebas sin que usted le ponga las manos encima.

Una risa incrédula salió de la garganta de Sherlock sin poder evitarlo.

-Lestrade no se dejará engañar–dijo con convicción.

-Imagino que prefiere que no sufra ningún desgraciado accidente que lo envíe a una larga convalecencia. No es una amenaza, sr. Holmes, sólo cumplo órdenes; le repito que esto es contención de daños y, según creo, ya está más o menos al corriente de cómo funciona. La única información que le interesa de esos dos hombres está en esas pertenencias, pero una vez que haya descifrado el misterio debe desaparecer cualquier indicio de esas dos personas, ¿lo entiende? Para la portada son sólo víctimas de una palea entre bandas, personas insignificantes que deben desaparecer.

-Entiendo, no debe quedar constancia de los métodos de interrogación que se usan en ciertos círculos. –Sherlock hizo un recorrido por la imagen del hombre, nudillos enrojecidos, músculos sobrecargados, ligera molestia en una rodilla, quizá por una mala postura al sujetar un peso muerto… -. Una vocación encomiable la suya.

-Llámelo servicio a la patria, o el mal menor.

-Prefiero tomarlo como la salida que encontró para dar rienda suelta a sus instintos violentos sin que haya consecuencias. ¿Qué fue antes, policía? Supongo que tenía muchas quejas de sus superiores por sus métodos...

-No se me permite decirle nada más. –Lo cortó el agente con sequedad, enseñando los dientes y abandonando por fin la máscara de tranquilidad-. Y si es la mitad de listo que el otro Holmes, creo que tiene más que suficiente con esto.

Una sonrisa desdeñosa curvó apenas los labios de Sherlock, que lo comparasen con Mycroft era una forma de estimular sus ganas de quedar por encima. Se volvió a medias para dar la espalda al hombre con la mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta.

-Comprendo. ¿Algo más? –se estaba cansando de ese juego de espías, era a Mycroft al que le iban esas cosas.

-Recuerde, no hay más apoyo.

-Eso ya me lo aclaró Evans.

-¿Quién le ha dicho que trabajo para Evans? –Y con esa frase dejó a Sherlock desconcertado, tomando la delantera y abandonando la habitación, donde el detective permaneció varios minutos, repasando la conversación hasta que su móvil vibró sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

.

.

Lestrade estaba fumando en la puerta urgencias cuando Sherlock lo encontró. Ofreció el paquete de cigarrillos al detective sin una palabra, quien lo aceptó encendiendo uno mientras se dirigían al coche.

-¿Dónde estabas? –dijo el D.I. mostrando una bolsa de evidencias mientras avanzaban y poniéndola en las manos de Sherlock cuando entraron en el vehículo-. Tenemos que volver a la central a ver que sacamos de aquí, si Sally ha conseguido algunos nombres de esas imágenes del accidente podemos cotejar las huellas…. ¡EH! ¿Pero qué demonios crees que haces?

Sherlock había abierto la bolsa de evidencias y comenzó a sacar las pertenencias de los hombres del hospital-

-Busco algo que nos diga donde será.

Lestrade sujetó la mano de Sherlock y la bolsa, encontrándose un segundo después con la mirada desquiciada de Sherlock sobre él, hacía mucho que esa faceta del detective había dejado de ser común en el trato con Lestrade.

-Sherlock –intentó con voz más razonable-, las pruebas deben tratarse con las menos interferencias posibles, no sirve que tenga tus huellas por todas las pertenencias de dos hombres a los que han dado una paliza hasta matar a uno y al otro dejarlo el borde.

-Esta noche –siseó Sherlock-, Lestrade… no hay alerta antiterrorista, no hay orden de búsqueda de tus sospechosos…. Sólo lo que hay en esta bolsa… puedo encontrar el lugar donde será…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡De lo mismo que te advirtió mi hermano antes de desaparecer de nuevo! –dijo, en un grito contenido; se había cansado de jugar a guardar silencio- ¿Crees que no he visto tu segundo teléfono? ¿Qué no sé que se contactó contigo cuando lo atacaron y que lo encubriste? Posiblemente te encargaste de sus heridas ¡Incluso te deshiciste de tu mujer para estar a sus órdenes! Y cuando dejó de necesitarte se marchó y te ignora como la pieza prescindible que eres ¡Es lo que hace! ¡Abandona a las personas cuando ya no las necesita mientras tú te quedas atrás con la mediocridad y sin nadie que te diga como parar la velocidad de tu cerebro! ¡Él es el dios perfecto que domina a todos y todo y sólo baja de si pedestal para recordarte lo decepcionante y humano que eres cuando fallas…. –Se detuvo respirando con rapidez, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si intentase borrar lo que acababa de decir sin saber muy bien de donde venía la repentina rabia.

-Sherlock –susurró Lestrade, desconcertado por el extraño estallido de emoción del detective. En el tiempo en que se han conocido, Lestrade le ha tomado aprecio, y hay veces en las que le ha dado a entender que estaría dispuesto a escucharlo si en algún momento necesitaba un oyente amigo, pero nunca habían vuelto a ninguna confidencia como las de los primeros días-. No estoy a su servicio, han sido dos años sin saber nada de Mycroft hasta ahora, yo mismo corté el contacto con él, lo sabes, pero la otra noche parecía no tener a quien acudir.

-No… no quiero saberlo…

-No quería ponerte en peligro, me pidió que no te involucrase.

Sherlock abrió la puerta, saliendo del coche como si el aire dentro de vehículo se hubiese agotado. Se apoyó en la pared, preparado para vomitar mientras respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Lestrade lo había seguido, apoyando una mano sobre su espalda, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Que Sherlock no huyese de ese mínimo contacto le decía más sobre la agitación en la que se encontraba que todas las explicaciones que pudiese dar.

-Volvamos al coche Sherlock –dijo al fin, empezando a ser consciente de las miradas de los transeúntes.

-¡Las llaves! –susurró Sherlock triunfante enderezándose y zafándose del contacto de Lestrade.

-¿Qué?

-¡Las llaves, Lestrade! ¡Hay cuatro llaves de coche! -La expresión de Lestrade hizo que Sherlock volteara los ojos con fastidio-. Comienzo a pensar seriamente que es necesario carecer de cerebro para ser policía.

.

.

Minutos mas tarde ya estaban en camino hacia la central de Scotland Yard tras ser informados de la muerte del segundo desconocido en el transcurso de la operación, mientras Sherlock enviaba frenéticamente mensajes de texto desde su móvil, murmurando de cuando en cuando palabras que Lestrade no lograba descifrar.

Apenas habían pasado veinte minutos cuando el sargento Sally Donovan comenzaba a recibir mensajes de texto con matrículas de vehículos y modelos. Sin comprender llamó a Lestrade para saber por qué estaba recibiendo esos mensajes de un número que no tenía registrado pero que sabía pertenecía a Sherlock.

-Comprueba que la matricula pertenezca al vehículo que la tiene.

-¿Para qué, jefe?

En segundo plano escucho la voz de Sherlock gritando sobre la de Lestrade.

-Habrán cambiado las matrículas, la que no coincida con el modelo con el que está registrado en tráfico será sospechoso.

-Señor…

-Hazlo, Sally, en 10 minutos estaré allí y te lo explico –Lestrade cortó la comunicación mirando el perfil de Sherlock -, espero que no estés equivocado.

Sherlock no respondió. Entre las pertenencias de los dos hombres que estaban camino de la morgue, aparte de las llaves, encontraron un encendedor y un ticket de un bocadillo, ambos relacionados con la zona de Picadilly. El encendedor se había repartido dos noches antes en una discoteca entre los transeúntes para la promoción de una nueva sala de la misma, lo que situaba a uno de los fallecidos en la zona. Tras evaluarla, Sherlock trazó mentalmente un mapa donde un coche bomba haría un daño importante cerca de Downing Street. Puso a su red a trabajar en busca de vehículos de los modelos concretos a los que pertenecían las llaves que había encontrado, teniendo como epicentro de la búsqueda la discoteca. Aún le quedaban 3.500 libras de los fondos que le proporcionó Anthea, por lo que podía incentivar la búsqueda de manera efectiva. Una vez que comenzara a llegar la información sobre las matrículas de los vehículos que correspondían a esos modelos se trataba de descartar los que efectivamente coincidan la matrícula con el registro… un juego de niños con la única desventaja de que el tiempo corría en contra.

Cuando Lestrade lo planteó a Sally, ella se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto.

-¿Por qué no contactamos con la unidad antiterrorista? –Se limitó a contestar encogiéndose de hombros-. Si nosotros tenemos esa información ellos estarán al tanto por mucho que nos mantengan al margen.

-No hay tiempo –cortó Sherlock con brusquedad, mirándola como si estuviese cometiendo una estupidez al dudar siquiera-, ¿hace su trabajo sargento o se arriesga a lamentarse mañana de no haber oído mis advertencias?

-¿Señor?

Lestrade la miró, consciente de que no podía confiarle todo lo que sabía. La desconfianza de la sargento Donovan hacia Sherlock no se había suavizado en lo más mínimo en el tiempo que éste último colaboraba con el Yard, y la colaboración estrecha entre ambos solo traía discusiones y malas maneras. Tomando una decisión de la que esperaba no arrepentirse, tomó a Sally del brazo y la acercó a la esquina más alejada de la sala de conferencias hablándole en voz baja.

-Tengo razones para estar seguro de que habrá un atentado esta noche, Sherlock solo ha unido algunas piezas, pero mi informante las confirmó hace dos días.

-Señor, el Equipo Cobra* no ha lanzado ninguna alerta en los últimos meses.

-No, pero la persona que coordina los efectivos de ese equipo tiene contactos con nuestro consultor externo –hizo un gesto en dirección a Sherlock, que esperaba inmerso una vez más en su móvil. Lestrade había alimentado, sin confirmarlo, la creencia de Sally de que Sherlock había estado coqueteando con el espionaje años atrás, usando esa baza en alguna que otra ocasión para que aceptara sus informaciones sin demasiadas preguntas-. Se puso en contacto y me hizo notar algunos de los puntos en los que debía entrarme. ¿Por qué crees que mi mujer está fuera?

Lestrade casi pudo decir que vio los engranajes de Sally encajar mientras repasaba los hechos, los vehículos robados, la sustancia encontrada en uno de ellos, las búsqueda en delincuentes internacionales, las conexiones de Amanda Walsh… eran marcas sutiles en las que Lestrade se había lanzado de cabeza con convicción.

-¿Y cuándo dice el friki que será?

-Esta noche. Vamos a trabajar con la hipótesis de que tenemos que buscar entre uno y cuatro coches que pueden haber sido manipuladas para explotar. Debemos localizarlos y confirmarlo. Sherlock tiene gente buscando, nosotros haremos las comprobaciones…. Después avisaremos al superintendente.

.

.

Mycroft observó a la mujer a través de la ventana de la oficina ubicada en la primera planta. Estaban en una nave en las afueras de Londres, supuestamente abandonada desde fuera, perfectamente funcional dentro. La mitad del edificio era diáfano con techos altos, con cubículos ubicados a lo largo de los muros. La otra mitad tenía un complejo de oficinas, una de las cuales ocupaba Mycroft, mirando como Amanda Walsh lloraba sentada en una silla con las manos esposadas a una mesa en el centro del almacén. Frente a ella uno de los hombres de Mycroft permanecía impasible solo a la espera de órdenes.

-Los vagabundos que ayudan a su hermano están peinando la zona –el hombre que había hablado con Sherlock en una de las dependencias del hospital permanecía en pie al otro lado de la mesa de la oficina contestando a las preguntas que se le hacían, usando como siempre, las menos palabras posibles.

-¿Y el D.I.?

-Tres personas de su departamento están haciendo comprobaciones en los registros de tráfico. Los cuerpos ya han sido eliminados y las pertenencias reubicadas.

-Bien. La señora Walsh, ¿se han arreglado sus asuntos? –una mueca de dolor atravesó el rostro Mycroft al hacer un movimiento brusco, apartándose de la ventana para enfrentar a su agente. Los analgésicos no disminuían mucho el dolor de su pecho, pero la herida parecía estar cerrando bien, por lo que descartaba acudir a uno de sus médicos para ser apartado durante días del trabajo. Había perdido un tiempo precioso por culpa de su propio descuido y no iba a repetirse. Había recuperado su vestimenta habitual y mantenía inmovilizado el brazo para evitar tensiones innecesarias en la herida, por el momento era su única concesión a su estado.

Después de haber abandonado el apartamento de Lestrade y acudir al hospital a ver por sí mismo el estado de Anthea bajo un ridículo uniforme de enfermero, decidió que se había escondido bastante tiempo. Si conocía bien a su asistente sabía exactamente a quienes había reclutado para encontrarlo, y efectivamente pudo contactar con ellos en el mismo hospital para resolver el asunto en el que se encontraban con la máxima discreción posible. Después de informar a Evans de que deseaba prolongar su supuesta desaparición unas horas más en los canales oficiales, y hacerse cargo de quienes habían atentado contra él mismo y contra Anthea, indicó cuales debían ser los pasos a seguir con su hermano, se trasladó a la fábrica, donde organizó la localización y retención tanto de la señora Walsh como de las dos personas que la habían recogido de las manos de Anthea.

Gracias al trabajo de su asistente, tenía la composición del grupo que estaba actuando en Londres. Los dos hombres que habían sido "interrogados" después de recuperar a la hija de Amanda, confirmando lo que ya sabían. La señora Walsh había proporcionado los contactos con antiguos integrantes del IRA para diseñar el plan de entrada en el país de los cinco hombres y proporcionarles identidades y lugares donde permanecer hasta el día del atentado. Había sido evidente que ella había sacado partido de la ocupación del que había sido su marido para conocer horarios y hábitos de personas integradas en la vida política que frecuentaban el club Diógenes. El golpe de suerte había sido que Mycroft, en una de sus escasas interacciones personales, había mantenido contactos con Pete Walsh, proporcionando, sin saberlo, un arma que había sido usada contra él. El fallo del plan había estado en la conciencia del propio Pete que, a diferencia de su exmujer, fue incapaz de disparar a Mycroft una segunda vez cuando simplemente lo hirió en el apartamento del edificio Chapel. El mayor de los Holmes sabía que aunque no hubiese vuelto a terminar con él después de que hubiesen amenazado la vida de su hija, Pete estaría muerto de todas maneras cuando se hubiese convertido en una pieza inservible.

El cabo que quedaba suelto era el quinto hombre, aún no localizado y que representaba un peligro mientras no fuese neutralizado. Aquel desastre debía ser cerrado y olvidado lo antes posible, sin que la sombra del MI6 apareciese por ningún sitio para preservar la integridad del informante al que todo este despropósito intentaba proteger.

-Solo esperamos el momento idóneo, señor –contestó el agente con referencia a Amanda Walsh.

-Asegúrese de que no queden detalles poco claros que puedan llamar la atención del Yard. Respecto a nuestro quinto hombre… distribuya la imagen entre los habituales, cualquier información será recompensada.

El agente abandonó la oficina con sus órdenes, dejando a Mycroft ante la mesa donde esperaba el teléfono desechable con el que se había mantenido contacto con Lestrade. Sabía que en el momento que hiciese la llamada volvería a ser dejado de lado por el D.I por su falta de confianza hacia él y el haberlo mantenido en la oscuridad por casi dos días…

Suspirando resignado, inició la llamada y esperó hasta que se cortaron los tonos. Volvió a llamar, consciente de que Lestrade lo estaba castigando.

-Detective Inspector –dijo una vez que estableció contacto en el límite de los tonos, escuchando la respiración enfurecida al otro lado-, Greg…

-Estás con vida, al parecer. –la dureza del tono no pasó desapercibida a Mycroft

-Te debo una disculpa por el silencio de las últimas horas, pero era necesario para llevar a cabo la limpieza del desastre. Me ocuparé de agradecer la ayuda prestada una vez que volvamos a la normalidad –al otro lado, Lestrade se mantuvo en silencio, como si estuviese sopesando las siguientes palabras.

-¿Vuelves a tener el control, entonces?

-Extraoficialmente. Mañana una vez superada la crisis, todo será como debe ser -un suspiro se escapó al otro lado, y durante un momento Mycroft se preguntó si no debería haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente, confiando en Lestrade al nivel al que su hermano lo hacía. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, no dudes…

-Vete a la mierda, Mycroft –y colgó.

 ***Equipo Cobra:**  
 **célula de coordinación antiterrorista del primer ministro.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ante todo, perdón por el retraso en publicar a quienes seguís esta historia._**

 ** _Miles de gracias a Altariel de Valinor por ser mi beta._**

 ** _Queda solo un capítulo más._**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

.

Sherlock se apoyaba contra la pared, observando sin ver la actividad de los clubs nocturnos mientras fumaba un nuevo cigarrillo. Desde que, horas antes, perdiese durante unos minutos su autocontrol en frente de Lestrade, la piel le picaba, aumentaba por momentos la sensación de vértigo en su mente, y aunque intentaba racionalizarlo, había algo incontrolable que lo lanzaba hacia adelante a una velocidad en la que se sentía fuera de control. Sabía como terminaría, pero era incapaz de saber por qué, precisamente ahora, volvía a perderse.

Había comenzado en día que perdió el contacto con Mycroft. No podía llamarlo preocupación, sino certeza de que su hermano tenía problemas. Los años bajo la constante vigilancia de Mycroft le habían ensañado que, si a él se le permitía escapar de su radar y permanecer oculto durante semanas sin que la ciudad fuese levantada piedra a piedra para encontrarlo, era muy distinto si era él quien quería ponerse en contacto con su hermano. Le bastaba dejarse ver en una de las cámaras de CCTV, permaneciendo a la vista solo unos minutos para que su teléfono sonase con una llamada o un mensaje e, incluso, era común que uno de los vehículos negros en los que se movía su hermano apareciese y lo llevase hasta Mycroft. Jamás su hermano había ignorado una de sus llamadas o mensajes, si él no podía comunicarse en el momento, su asistente personal hacía las veces de intermediaria. Así que, en el momento en que Mycroft no contestó y Anthea no supo darle señas de su paradero, algo en la mente de Sherlock escapó de su férreo control y comenzaron a filtrarse voces de años pasados. Voces que lo habían lanzado, cuando aún era un adolescente, a buscar que se callaran.

-¿Una moneda, señor?

Se sobresaltó ante la voz a su lado, le dio una mirada desconfiada a la chica que se había dirigido a él y lo miraba expectante. La conocía: era Elsie, una de las integrantes de su red de personas sin hogar. Ella ya no debería de estar allí, ya se habían localizado los vehículos con matrículas falsas y el dispositivo de seguridad que se había desplegado en la zona de Picadilly había ahuyentado a la inmensa mayoría de transeúntes, incluyendo a vagabundos, camellos y delincuentes habituales.

-Por supuesto –respondió por inercia, frunciendo el ceño cuando Elsie deslizó en sus manos un papel arrugado. Leyó la letra desigual bajo una imagen de mala calidad sin apenas entender, hasta que al levantar de nuevo la vista, la muchacha avanzaba a la zona de pubs, rozándose con los ocasionales peatones y disculpándose con torpeza. Comenzando a seguirla, sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lestrade, hablando antes de que este le pudiese incluso saludar-. Aún nos queda un terrorista y un coche por localizar.

-Tenemos los vehículos, Sherlock, dijimos…

-¡Me equivoqué! –sus ojos se fijaron en cómo Elsie "tropezaba" pesadamente contra un hombre enjuto, envuelto en una chaqueta demasiado gruesa para la estación, con un gorro de lana que cubría el cabello y llegaba hasta las cejas. Ella se demoró riendo y agarrándolo del brazo hasta que el hombre lo sacudió deshaciéndose de ella. Miró el papel arrugado y la fotografía que había sobre el nombre–. Se hace llamar Dennis Light, está en la puerta del Tiger Club. Chaqueta oscura, pantalón azul, gorro, estatura de 1,72, formación militar…

-Dame tu posición, enviaré refuerzos.

-Voy a seguirlo.

-¡Sherlock, espera! ¡Sherlock!

Lestrade apartó el teléfono de la oreja cuando la línea se cortó con unas ganas inmensas de estrellarlo contra el suelo. La mirada de Sally a su lado lo disuadió, conformándose con soltar unas ristras de maldiciones que subieron los colores a la sargento. Cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar miró la pantalla para ver la imagen que le acababa de llegar de Sherlock, con la fotografía del individuo que estaba siguiendo.

-Al menos le queda algo de sentido común al maldito bastardo.

-¡Jefe! –Gimió Sally-.

-Bien, reúne a todos los que están mirando cómo trabajan los artificieros, vamos a detener al tipo que Sherlock está siguiendo. Envía la foto a los chicos y que muevan el culo a las inmediaciones del Tiger Club. Si tienen problemas con las interferencias del inhibidor, que hagan contacto visual con Sherlock, el marcará al tipo ¿entendido?

Con muy pocas ganas, el D.I. paseó la vista a su alrededor. Había una excesiva presencia policial en la zona, con varios furgones del cuerpo de artificieros y antidisturbios. Después de que se hubiese localizado al primero de los vehículos con matrícula falsa aparcado en las inmediaciones de Piccadilly Circus, Lestrade lo había puesto en conocimiento del superintendente, junto al resto de conjeturas que tenía. Como resultado, el grupo antiterrorista de Scotland Yard se había puesto en movimiento y, con la ayuda de agentes y perros, había dado con cuatro vehículos sospechosos. Se había cerrado el acceso a las calles y se identificaba a los transeúntes lo que había hecho que se despajara la zona y, aunque las inmediaciones de los pubs seguían teniendo una afluencia importante, la caída de las redes por los inhibidores en la zona había contribuido a expulsar a los curiosos.

Sherlock y las personas pertenecientes a su red que habían estado enviándole información fueron desalojados por Sally y el propio Lestrade una vez que el dispositivo quedó fuera de sus manos y solo actuaban como meros espectadores hasta que se requiriese su intervención. El propio Lestrade quedó bastante desconcertado cuando el jefe de la unidad Cobra solo le hizo unas preguntas sobre la situación, como si fuese un mero trámite y ya supiese las respuestas.

-Jefe –Sally llamó su atención, más animada que momentos antes, frustrada tambien por haber sido apartada de una investigación en la que llevaba días trabajando-. Tenemos a cinco agentes buscando con la foto que ha enviado el friki. ¿Nos unimos a ellos?

-Tu y yo vamos a buscar a Sherlock, temo que haga algo estúpido –Lestrade vio la mueca de Sally, para ninguno de ellos había pasado por alto que las últimas horas el detective estaba mucho más nervioso y parecía querer salir incluso de su piel. La misma Sargento había hablado a su alrededor con más calma de la habitual temiendo un estallido por su parte-. Cuando lo encontremos, lo sacaremos de aquí. Lo quiero esta noche bajo custodia, con cualquier excusa, me da igual, pero no lo quiero en la calle.

.

.

Sherlock se había dado cuenta en el momento en que Elsie se alejaba del individuo que éste no se había dejado engañar por el supuesto tropiezo fortuito. Tras dar el apresurado aviso a Lestrade, se dispuso a seguirlo, consciente de que estaban acercándose cada vez más a Elsie, quien se había delatado al echar una mirada sobre su hombro. Hizo una nota mental de, una vez que volviese la calma, encargarse de dar algunos consejos a la joven sobre como despistar a un acechador. Apenas se daba cuenta de quienes se cruzaban con él, con los ojos en los avances del sospechoso, chocando de cuando en cuando y ajeno al alboroto que dejaba atrás. Cuando su objetivo volvió el rostro a una de las protestas provocadas por los encontronazos, Sherlock se encontró mirándolo directamente a los ojos a pesar de los más de veinte metros que los separaban. Vio la mano que se movía bajo la chaqueta y como, con inviable lentitud, se volvía para en dos sacadas agarrar a Elsie por el cuello de su abrigo y tirar de ella, colocándola delante de él poniendo un arma de fuego en su cabeza.

A su alrededor se desató el caos cuando las personas cercanas gritaron ante la situación, algunos se tiraban al suelo arrastrándose y otros corrían agachados maldiciendo. En menos de veinte segundos habían desaparecido la mayoría de los peatones, dejando solo al hombre con Elsie ante él cono escudo, ella apenas luchando contra el agarre que la mantenía quieta y a Sherlock paralizado.

-¿Creías que no me había dado cuenta de que me seguías? –Dijo a una aterrorizada Elsie que intentaba alejar el tacto del arma en su cabeza.

-Suéltala –dijo Sherlock al fin, fijando su atención en él, intentando deducir su próximo movimiento a partir de lo que veía. Estaba tranquilo, por lo que supo que no esperaba salir con vida, aún si no lo tuviesen identificado-. Hay un cordón policial por el que no podrás pasar, y ya se han encontrado los coches que ibas a hacer estallar, tu misión ha fracasado y no hay nada que puedas hacer –el borde de una sonrisa de dibujó en los labios del hombre, lo que le dijo a Sherlock que aún no habían terminado de buscar. Habría al menos un coche más del que no tenían conocimiento escondido cerca de allí. En su visión periférica captó un movimiento lento, en tonos grises, y rizos oscuros detrás del hombre. Supo que era el sargento Donovan sin necesidad de fijar la mirada en ella. Debía distraerlo para dejar que ella se acercara-. Si sueltas el arma puedes llegar a un acuerdo para salir de ésta a cambio de información. No es que la justicia británica sea ejemplar, pero no serás extraditado y puedes conseguir una identidad nueva. Hasta ahora no ha habido nada que lamentar. De lo contrario en dos minutos habrá un SWAT apuntándote a la cabeza y si no sueltas a la chica van a disparar. Es sólo una sin hogar que no tiene valor en la sociedad y es prescindible. No tienes un buen rehén.

-Eres un negociador patético ¿sabes? –dijo al fin el hombre, tirando con más fuerza del cuello del abrigo se Elsie, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.

-Solo hago notar lo obvio. El juego ha terminado y has perdido.

En ese instante Elsie luchó durante un momento por respirar, lo que hizo que el arma que se apoyaba en su cabeza apuntase al aire, Una detonación seguida por un grito fue el precursor de una cacofonía de ordenes rápidas, gritos y golpes.

Sally, a seis metros a la espalda del hombre y su rehén, había esperado el momento idóneo para disparar a la rodilla del terrorista cuando este había dejado de apuntar a la chica, provocando que cayese de rodillas, Elsie en lugar de asustarse reaccionó con rapidez, retorciéndose del agarre que se había vuelto precario y liberándose mientas Sherlock saltaba había adelante al tiempo que Lestrade y varios agentes más acudían a plena carrera. La sargento Sally Donovan, aunque pálida, apartaba el arma de manos del terrorista, instándolo a permanecer quieto mientras Lestrade se hacía cargo de poner bajo custodia a Elsie y varios agentes armados rodeaban al grupo. Guardando su arma, Sally sacó unas esposas torciendo a la espalda los brazos del detenido.

-¿Dónde ésta? –gritó Sherlock, acercándose-, el último coche, ¿Dónde está?

Sally, que había intentado interponerse entre Sherlock y el herido cuando el detective, fuera de sí, lo sujetó por el cabello tirando con brutalidad para buscar sus ojos, recibió un empujón que la envío a dos metros de la pareja trastabillando. Varias manos acudieron en el momento a sujetar y separar a Sherlock, mientras seguía gritando y luchando con una fuerza que no parecía natural en un cuerpo tan delgado. Lestrade llegó hasta ellos, sujetando el rostro de Sherlock para obligarlo a mirarlo, reconociendo apenas la mirada desquiciada que se centró en la suya.

-Todo acabó, Sherlock, lo tenemos…

-¡Hay otro, idiota! El resto eran señuelos… ¿NO LO VES? Sabe que va a morir y no le importa…. Regístralo… haz que hable… aún hay otro… aún hay otro….

.

.

 _"_ _-Hay otro -la voz del tío Rudy es apenas audible desde la rama del árbol en el que está a seis metros de suelo. Camina con las manos en los bolsillos de su pulcro traje a medida, mirando con cierto toque de desagrado la rechoncha figura de Mycroft a sus quince años-. Tus padres tuvieron un hijo de más, Myc, pero nos ha permitido ver en qué podemos convertirnos si no mantenemos la debida supervisión en los miembros de nuestra familia. Así que nuestra vigilancia debe ser constante, jamás lo podemos perder de vista, y nuestra obligación es tener en nuestras manos las herramientas que nos permitan reparar los errores que se cometerán._

 _-Sherlock no es un psicópata –no hay mucha convicción en la voz de Mycroft, no después de la explosión de agresividad de su pequeño hermano al comunicarle que se marcharía en pocas semanas para iniciar sus estudios universitarios. La conmoción en la casa ha sido tal que el mismo tío Rudy se ha presentado a verlo por sí mismo. El dormitorio de Sherlock está destrozado, y gran parte de los libros de Mycroft tambien._

 _-Aún no, querido, pero si algo hemos aprendido es a no fiarnos de las apariencias…._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sherlock entra en la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se para ante la cama de Mycroft. Espera que esté dormido, pero se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de su hermano. No le ha dirigido la palabra en semanas._

 _-¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Sherlock no contesta, tan solo observa, hasta que Mycroft levanta las mantas, invitándolo a subir como ha hecho tantas veces. Tras unos instantes se decide y se arrastra hasta quedar acurrucado entre los brazos de Mycroft. Los dos quedan en silencio, hasta que casi una hora más tarde, Sherlock dice lo que había venido a decir._

 _-No te vayas, Myc._

 _Mycroft estrecha más el pequeño cuerpo. En seis horas estará en camino a la residencia que se le ha asignado para sus estudios._

 _-Voy a volver, Sherlock, tantas veces que no te darás cuenta de que me fui._

 _Cuando Mycroft se va, Sherlock no lo despide, lo ve alejarse desde la rama de su árbol._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Permanece sentado en su rama a pesar de que el frio se ha colado en los huesos. Mamá se ha dado por vencida y se conforma con salir a verlo cada diez minutos. Sherlock permanece con la vista fija en el camino. Mycroft no ha venido en Navidad, tampoco en año nuevo, pero está seguro de que hoy vendrá, es su cumpleaños y le prometió que vendría._

 _Han pasado dos minutos de la medianoche cuando Sherlock entra en su habitación, ya no es el día de su cumpleaños, Mycroft no ha cumplido su promesa y lo ha dejado solo. Desde ese momento ya no volverá a creer en las palabras de Mycroft, no esperará nada de él y no le pedirá nada…_

 _Pasó la noche llorando, pero fue la última vez que se permitió sentir algo por la ausencia de su hermano._

 _._

 _._

 _-_ ¡Friki!

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, adaptándose a la semioscuridad de la celda.

-¡Despierta, Friki! –la siempre desagradable voz de Donovan se coló en el mar de voces y recuerdos en los que lo había sumido el sueño, devolviéndolo a la realidad abruptamente.

Estaba sobre una superficie dura, envuelto en su abrigo de cara a la pared, como si eso pudiese aislarlo del resto del mundo. Apenas recordaba cómo llegó allí. Después de que lo apartaran del terrorista, fue metido a la fuerza por varios agentes en un coche y llevado a NSY, donde se le había arrojado a una celda.

Se incorporó con cuidado, sintiendo los músculos protestar. Al volverse a Sally, que lo miraba desde la puerta con las manos en las caderas y el desagrado sin disimular, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al ver el rostro enrojecido por lo que parecía un golpe. No estaba seguro de si había sido él el responsable, sus recuerdos de las últimas horas eran caóticos y tanto su mente cono su cuerpo se negaban a dejarse dominar. Ella pareció darse cuenta de su confusión, perdiendo algo de su disgusto y relajando los hombros.

-Lestrade quiere verte, después podrás irte… si es que estás en condiciones -Sherlock se puso en pie, avanzando hasta ella y fijando la vista en el rostro, ahora que lo veía bien el golpe había sido con algo contundente y filoso, como unas esposas, y se iba a poner mucho peor de lo que estaba en ese momento.- ¿Cómo sabias que había otro coche preparado para estallar? –La mirada que se fijó en Sherlock no era de curiosidad o admiración, sino de duda y desconfianza, la que Sally Donovan sentía por cada paso que Sherlock daba desde el momento en que lo conoció.

-¿Cómo supiste tú dónde buscar?

-En los bolsillos… tenía un resguardo del parking cubierto de Carrington Street. Lestrade habló para que enviaran los perros a hacer una comprobación… Lo demás puedes imaginarlo.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Sally, Era irónico pensar que era ella la única que lo había escuchado. Sólo durante un segundo estuvo tentado de felicitarla, pero había algo en ella, en la forma en que intentaba diseccionarlo cada vez que lo miraba.

-Vamos –dijo ella al fin, rompiendo la mirada y saliendo de la celda para indicarle el camino-, necesito irme a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 10_**

Amanda Walhs fue encontrada muerta en un almacén abandonado a orillas del Támesis junto a los dos hombres que habían embestido el vehículo de Helen Miles para recuperarla. Las investigaciones dejaban claro que las tres muertes eran una ejecución. El arma utilizada fue la misma cuyas balas se encontraron en el edificio Chapel y que había malherido a Helen Miles en el accidente. Siguiendo las cuentas y movimientos de la señora Walhs se constató que llevaba años siendo el enlace entre antiguos miembros radicales del IRA y personas que eren introducidas, o que hacían escala en reino unido, y que no debían alertar a las autoridades por su procedencia, principalmente de países que no comulgaban con la ideología o forma de vida occidental. Desde su divorcio, Amanda Walhs había dado cobijo y cobertura a más de veinte personas, la mayoría de las cuales eran buscadas por interpol o formaban parte de las listas de terroristas más buscados. Ella poseía una propiedad agrícola heredada de sus abuelos y que si marido había desconocido, donde había dado refugio y permitido que se convirtiera en una pequeña base de operaciones en mitad de la nada, lo que le había aportado ingresos y una venganza fallida contra su exmarido.

Lestrade abrió la carpeta de color manila delante de Sherlock, mostrándole las fotografías del apartamento del edifico Chapel.

-Amanda pidió como compensación la desaparición de su exmarido, ya que mantenía una aventura con un miembro casado del ministerio de justicia que frecuentaba el club Diógenes donde trabajaba. Pete Walhs había solicitado la custodia de la hija que tenían en común, y ante la casi certeza de que la conseguiría, ella pensó que lo mejor era eliminarlo, así que se cobró sus servicios con un asesinato a la carta, aunque algo se torció y no fue tan limpio como ella esperaba. Cuando La señorita Miles se puso en contacto con ella, alguien de quienes la vigilaba debió pensar que iba a traicionar a Belfleur, el nombre real del hombre que detuvimos en Picadilly, y decidieron que lo mejor era quitarla de en medio, lo que desgraciadamente ha tenido un alto coste para la señorita Miles. Afortunadamente no se teme por su vida, y la hija de Pete Walhs estaba milagrosamente con sus abuelos paternos durante los días en los que tuvieron lugar los acontecimientos. Ellos han reclamado su custodia, ya que se ha quedado sin padres. Creemos que ha sido la propia gente con la que trabajaba Amanda la que se ha encargado de eliminarla, pero ya no está en nuestras manos la investigación, ha pasado a manos de antiterrorismo y nos quedamos mirando. Belfleur tampoco es cosa nuestra.

Sherlock miró al D.I. sin emoción alguna, sin haber prestado atención a la carpeta que había ante él. Los dos sabían que todo lo que había dicho en los últimos quince minutos era incorrecto. Habían pasado tres días desde los incidentes de Picadilly, tiempo en el que Sherlock había prestado una escasa declaración a Lestrade, encerrandose después en su apartamento de Montagne Street, donde Lestrade estaba dándole los detalles que se le permitían del caso que ya no tenían entre manos. El Inspector miró al joven detective con inquietud; estaba en pijama, el mismo desde hacía días podría jurar, sin afeitar, el pelo enmarañado y los ojos enrojecidos por la falta de sueño y algo más. El apartamento olía a humo de tabaco rancio y parecía que hacía semanas que no se había ventilado. Lo único que había hecho Sherlock desde que había llegado habido sido fumar, enciendo un cigarrillo tras otros sin pronunciar palabra.

-¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –dijo Lestrade, intentando no dejar traslucir la exasperación que comenzaba a sentir. –Creo que estas tomando esto a la tremenda, Sherlock. El caso terminó, todo está bien, volvamos a la normalidad… -el sonido de un mensaje de texto entrante al teléfono de Sherlock distrajo al inspector, que abordó el último tema que quería hablar con Sherlock-. Mycroft está preocupado…

-No. No quiero hablar de Mycroft –dijo con voz ronca-.

-Deberías al menos contestar a sus mensajes, o permitirle venir a decirte porqué te mantuvo al margen. –Lestrade observo como los labios del joven se apretaban como si intentase reprimir las palabras-. Sé que es un idiota, y un bastardo entrometido… pero los dos os estáis comportando como como niños con esto…

-Vete Inspector…

-Sherlock…

Sherlock echó la cabeza había atrás en el sofá donde estaba sentado, cerrado los ojos e ignorando a Lestrade. Después de unos minutos de silencio el inspector suspiró ruidosamente, recogió su documentación y se dispuso a marcharse. Con la mano en el pomo se volvió a mira a figura inmóvil del detective con la sensación de estar cometiendo un error al dejarlo.

-Llámame si me necesitas Sherlock, estaré ahí.

No recibió respuesta, ni muestras de haber sido oído, así que se marchó, enviando un mensaje de texto a Mycroft con una advertencia sobre el estado de su hermano. No se habían visto desde que en político abandonara el piso de Lestrade sin aviso, pero la comunicación vía mensajes se había reanudado cuando Mycroft quiso saber la razón por la que su hermano estaba en un calabozo de Scotland Yard. Mycroft había prometido una explicación en el momento que todos los cabos que aún estaban sueltos se hubiesen atado y todo volviese a la relativa normalidad; mientras tanto, Lestrade parecía tener un flujo de información de cómo se estaba desarrollando la investigación bastante más intenso que el mismo superintendente, aunque sabía que el 75% de lo que recibía no se ajustaba a la realidad de los hechos.

En el apartamento, Sherlock permaneció en la misma posición hasta que el ruido del tráfico y la vida en la ciudad se redujeron a los ecos de la noche. Cuando se movió, su cuello protestó por las horas de inmovilidad, pero lo ignoró, cambiándose simplemente la bata por su abrigo y las zapatillas por unas deportivas. Cogió el dinero en efectivo que tenía bajo el cráneo que coronaba la nevera y salió del apartamento con solo el efectico y un paquete de cigarrillos. Su móvil se quedó atrás, junto a la caja vacía donde había estado por dos años su reserva de emergencia. La había necesitado para hacer callar las voces… pero no había sido suficiente.

Al llegar a la calle vio aparcado quince metros el vehículo que su hermano había apostado allí para que lo vigilase. Caminó, consciente de que lo seguirían, hasta el gabinete de tatuajes que servía de tapadera a un par de camellos y que abría dieciséis horas al día. Entró y cruzó hasta la parte de atrás donde había una puerta que se le permitían usar para escapar de la vigilancia, a cambio siempre de pequeños favores que Sherlock pagaba con regularidad. Salió a un callejón oscuro, lejos de cualquier cámara de CCTV, bien conectado con rutas de escape en las que no sería detectado por el ojo omnipresente de su hermano. Levantó un momento la mano, tocando en el bolsillo interior su cuaderno de notas y el bolígrafo. Ya había comenzado a anotar la lista…

Helen Miles, alias Anthea, estaba incorporada en la cama, mirando por la ventana de la habitación del hospital como el cielo se oscurecía por momentos. Había recobrado el conocimiento apenas hacía treinta horas, y aunque la morfina mantenía el dolor de sus heridas soportable, había algo que la molestaba. Volvió el rostro al oír el ligero golpeteo de la punta del paraguas a acompañada de los pasos suaves del mayor de los Holmes.

-Veo que te encuentras consciente –ella conocía demasiado bien los tonos de voz de Mycroft, por lo que detectó el ligero alivio que traslucían esas simples palabras. Frunció el ceño al ver el cabestrillo que aún sostenía el brazo del político, sin pasar por alto el rostro donde el dolor de días anteriores había dejado ligeras marcas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Lamento haber estado fuera unos días sin previo aviso, señor.

-Creo que soy yo el que te debe una disculpa por mantenerte en la oscuridad, Anthea. Informándote de lo ocurrido desde el principio hubiéramos evitado este desastroso… accidente. –Mycroft no puso evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran al vientre de Anthea. En su portátil tenia los informes médicos y el seguimiento que se le había hecho.

Cuando Mycroft abandonó el piso de Lestrade tras conocer el ataque a Anthea, se había preocupado de ver por sus propios ojos el estado en el que se encontraba su asistente. Había tenido en sus manos los informe médicos y había alterado alguno de los archivos para que la atención que se le prestara fuera minuciosa. Se había enterado de que Anthea no sólo había perdido al hijo que esperaba, sino que las heridas del disparo recibido había obligado a que el útero fuese extirpado y uno de los riñones se había visto afectado terriblemente. El resto de sus heridas no eran graves, y aunque su recuperación sería lenta, en diez días estar ya fuera del hospital.

-Fue el viaje a Nairobi –dijo Mycroft, mirándola de nuevo a los ojos-, el tratamiento que recibes por la tuberculosis a la que te expusiste interfirió en los anticonceptivos, por los que el último intercambio en el que participamos tubo una consecuencia inesperada. En ningún momento tome por cierta la declaración que me diste de que había sido un desliz por tu parte en la fiesta del agente Devon. Puede que yo no sea escrupuloso con la exclusividad, pero sé que tú sí lo eres… -Anthea desvió los ojos un instante. No había previsto tener que enfrentar aún aquel asunto-.

-Mi error fue no haber detectado antes el problema –dijo como si se tratase de algo trivial-. Tome la decisión de no seguir adelante…

-Hubiera asumido cualquier decisión… -la interrumpió Mycroft, con más emoción de la que ninguno de los dos había mostrado en los años que se conocían. Mycroft carraspeó, manteniendo la mirada que su asistente le lanzó-. Hubiera… asumido y colaborado.

Una sonrisa que no pudo reprimir se dibujó en los labios de Anthea, suavizando un poco su expresión.

-Coordino la información semanal de Sherrinford, superviso la vigilancia de Sherlock, conozco tus informes personales… Tomé la única decisión que era razonable, Mycroft, no porque temiera que un hijo tuyo pudiera convertirse en algo que temes, sino porque la vigilancia a la que sería sometido no le permitía sentirse… normal.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que Mycroft se acercó a la silla de visitantes y se sentó dispuesto a quedarse allí mientras ella lo permitiera.

-Cuando te sientas en condiciones de volver, puedes escoger el destino que desees, imagino que no será agradable volver a ser mi asistente después de los hechos.

Ella se rio, haciendo una mueca de dolor y llevando la mano al vientre.

-Solo quiero recuperar mi puesto, con las mismas funciones… y el mismo acuerdo, si es aceptable.

Mycroft no contestó, pero dejó que la pequeña sensación de alivio se hiciera fuerte.

Donovan llamó a la puerta del D.I. con más energía de la que era habitual. Hacia dos semanas que las cosas en el departamento estaban tranquilas, no había grandes casos y el friki no aparecía por allí o en las escasas escenas que habían tenido, y aunque eso le gustaba, notaba como cada día que pasaba Lestrade estaba cada vez más nervioso, enviando mensajes de texto que no obtenían respuesta y gritando a alguien al otro lado del teléfono que ella no lograba identificar. Ahora por fin le traía noticias que esperaba que lo calmaran.

-Jefe –dijo asomando la cabeza cuando le dio permiso-, en la entrada hay alguien que te busca, es uno de esos que va con el friki.

Lestrade se levantó de un salto cogiendo chaqueta y saliendo mientras preguntaba.

-¿Te ha dicho algo de Sherlock?

-No, ha preguntado por usted y no ha querido entrar.

Lestrade salió a la puesta de Scotland Yard para ver a una de las personas sin hogar que alguna vez había hecho de correo de Sherlock, esperando al otro lado de la calle, mirando con nerviosismo a todos lados. Cuando el Inspector se acercó, se contuvo a duras penas de alejarse. La última vez que vio a Sherlock Holmes salió de su apartamento con la sensación de estar cometiendo un error, sus instintos no se equivocaron, ya que había desaparecido desde aquel día. Ni tan siquiera su hermano Mycroft había sido capaz de localizarlo, su móvil estaba desconectado y no había una sola imagen en toda la ciudad donde apareciese la sombra del detective. Ni tan siquiera los esfuerzos coordinados de ambos hombres daban pistas de donde podía encontrarse, lo que había que Lestrade temiese que el desenlace no iba a ser bueno.

-Jefe –dio el hombre en cuanto lo tuvo cerca, levantado una mano a la defensiva-, no quiero problemas. Solo es por Shezza, lleva mucho sin meter nada en el cuerpo y está empezando a perder la cabeza ¿me entiende?

-¿Sherlock? ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Se metió en la casa de Hopkins, lleva diez días, y no habla y solo… -el hombre hizo un gesto con el puño cerrado golpeando el antebrazo-. No quiero problemas jefe…

-Dime donde es, o mejor acompáñame…

-No jefe… en Camden, está la casa del dibujo del bebe… allí está, no quiero problemas jefe…

Lestrade asintió. En Camden Towm había una zona de casa vacías donde los grafiteros habían dado rienda suelta a sus dibujos, la misma zona era conocida por albergar a yonquis que no tenían otro logar donde estar. Las redadas allí, aunque frecuentes, solo servían para limpiar la zona un par de días antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Con preocupación, Lestrade desechó la idea de llevar a Mycroft al lugar hasta estar seguro de que lo que le había dicho aquel hombre era cierto. Llamó a Sally para ladrarle al teléfono que se ausentaba un par de horas, dirigiéndose a su coche, y aunque ella puso objeciones se limitó a cumplir lo que se pedía.

Tardó tres horas en dar con la fachada en la que el dibujo de un bebe desnutrido le indicó la casa que el vagabundo había señalado. Tubo cuidado al entrar, encontrando que era lo que esperaba, un lugar donde el olor a humanidad y desesperación inundó sus fosas nasales, mientras pasaba por colchones sucios o montones ropa donde decenas de personas parecían dormitar junto a la parafernalia de su adicción. En la segunda planta de la casa, más sórdida aún que la en la plata baja, tres colchones tenían a dos personas, una de ellas apenas un niño, y otra la que él estaba buscando. Una vela que apenas iluminada el lugar derraba sombras sobre el rostro consumido de Sherlock, cubierto de mugre y sudor, con aspecto de estar más muerto que vivo. Con gesto rápido Lestrade envió un mensaje de texto con la dirección, poniendo sus dedos sobre el cuello de Sherlock para verificar que aún se encontraba vivo.

Mycroft se sentó en el colchón, con el gesto de quien deja caer el peso del mundo tras soportarlo hasta su límite. La mano temblorosa de Sherlock arrastró dos hojas de su cuaderno de nota, donde estaban las cantidades que había metido en su cuerpo en las últimas dos semanas, las mismas en las que Mycroft había buscado en cada rincón en los que su hermano se había escondido en ocasiones anteriores, sin encontrar ni una sola pista de donde se había refugiado. Sabía que tarde o temprano Sherlock aparecería, pero mientras tanto él funcionaba solo a medias, aun recuperándose y con su mano derecha a semanas de reincorporarse.

Lestrade permanecía en la puerta de la habitación, vigilando que no hubiese problemas, consciente de estar rompiendo una vez más las normas por los hermanos Holmes, Pasaron largos minutos hasta que Mycroft por fin habló.

-¿Por qué te haces esto?

La respuesta de Sherlock llegó cuando ya su hermano no la esperaba.

-No me llamaste.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Mycroft. En el momento que se sintió traicionado y herido, su primer pensamiento había sido proteger a Sherlock, alejarlo de quienes habían atravesado sus barraras y podían acabar con él. Acudir a Lestrade había sido su opción para que alguien en quien sí podía confiar estuviese junto a su hermano, lo protegiese incluso de él mismo… ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá Sherlock había interpretado que sus acciones denotaban que no confiaba en él…

-Quería protegerte –Mycroft pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado y sucio en una caricia, viendo como escapaban lágrimas de los ojos de su hermano en un raro momento de debilidad-. Perdóname.

Pasó casi una hora, en silencio, hasta que Sherlock hizo el intento de incorporarse. Abandonando el colchón, Mycroft lo ayudó a ponerse en pie, soportando su peso sin hacer caso del dolor de su pecho. El abrigo del detective no estaba en mejor condición que el resto de su ropa, aun así Mycroft lo ayudo a ponérselo, comenzando ambos a avanzar a la puesta donde Lestrade seguía esperando con varias colillas a sus pies. Abandonaron la casa sin una sola palabra, hasta que llegaron a los vehículos, donde Sherlock se detuvo a mirar a su hermano cuando abrió la puerta de atrás del auto de Lestrade.

-El Inspector ha tenido la amabilidad de recomendarme una pequeña explotación apícola de Sussex donde acogen a personas que necesitan recuperación y reposo. –Mycroft hablaba en un tono inusualmente suave-, he hecho arreglos para que puedas estar allí el tiempo que desees. Si no te gusta, podrías considerar estar en casa de papá y mamá por unas semanas, ellos estrían contestos con eso.

-¿Abejas? –la curiosidad se filtró en la voz de Sherlock a mirar a Lestrade.

-Es… cosa de familia –dijo el inspector algo sonrojado-. Llevan algunos años ayudando a chicos con demasiada energía que se meten en problemas, son discretos y hablan poco. Te contaré por el camino, y si no te convence recogemos el equipaje que Mycroft envió y volvemos. Es el trato que he hecho con tu hermano.

-Abejas –Sherlock se dejó meter en el coche, acomodándose al momento para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos. Lestrade miró la mano tendida de Mycroft, estrechándola con firmeza.

-Dejo en sus manos a mi hermano, Inspector. Cualquier cosa que pueda necesitar no dude en hacérmela saber.

-Consíguele un fotógrafo decente para las escenas –gimió Sherlock desde el coche- el que tiene se esfuerza en obviar todo lo interesante… Vámonos Gavin, antes de que mi hermano inicie una guerra, nos jodería el tráfico.

-Por favor hermano mío, ese lenguaje.

-Vete a la mierda, hermano…

Sherlock permaneció siete semanas en la granja, donde recuperó las fuerzas y el relativo equilibrio que había mantenido durante dos años, desde que comenzase a colaborar con el Inspector Lestrade. Su fascinación por las abejas creció hasta el punto de comenzar a recopilar datos de los insectos, con la idea de dedicarse a su estudio si en algún momento dejaba de lado su labor como investigador.

Lestrade mantuvo la discreción sobre el paradero de Sherlock, no contestando a las insinuaciones de Sally de que posiblemente lo encontraban en cualquier momento en una cuneta con una sobredosis o asesinado. Cuadro al fin volvió, ambos retomaron la rutina de colaboración como si nada hubiese ocurrido en los cuatro últimos meses.

Mycroft, pasados unos días, simplemente volvió a ser Mycroft.

Fin

Si has llegado hasta aquí solo puedo darte las gracias.

Déjame saber que te ha parecido.


End file.
